No pude evitarlo
by LukaTiff
Summary: Sakura tiene un hermano demasiado sobreprotector, posesivo y un poco paranoico, pero lo que el nunca se imaginaba es que con el viaje que realizaron a Hong Kong la vida de ella fuera a dar un giro de 360 grados, que desaparecia en una cuidad tan grande como esa, que pasaria si fuera salvada por un chico frío y calculador que tiene su rara manera de ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

"Esto no puede ser"

POV Sakura

Desde que nací todo ha sido complicado ya que desde que mi hermano Touya me vio se volvió muy sobre protector conmigo, mis papás le decían que me permitiera tener amigos varones que algún día me iba a casar y partir de casa, ese era el gran sueño de mamá, pero él se negaba rotundamente, por lo tanto nunca tuve algún contacto físico con algún chico mi infancia la viví en un preescolar de mujeres y en una escuela de mujeres también por lo tanto me crie alrededor de chichas gracias al cielo todas me acompañaron hasta el fin de la escuela.

De mis amigas la mejor vestida , cariñosa y con muchos talentos tanto interiormente como físicamente es, Tomoyo Daidouji, ella tiene el pelo largo un color negro azulado, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son de color violeta para todas ella era la más bonita y la que rápidamente iba a conseguir esposo cuando llegara el momento, Tomoyo es la hija de Sonomi Daidouji, la que prácticamente pone todo en orden dentro de la empresa de mi padre ya que son grandes socios, por lo tanto siempre fuimos muy unidas desde que nacimos . Después de Tomoyo mis amigas eran Chiharu Miharu y su prima Rika Sasaki son unas chicas simpaticas que han demostrado ser buenas amigas tanto de Tomoyo como mías.

Yo soy todo lo contrario a ellas mi pelo es castaño amarrado en dos coletas, con la piel blanca pero no tanto como Tomoyo, todos dicen que soy como un libro abierto ya que me delato por mis expresiones y también dicen que soy un poco torpe, también soy hija de son de una familia adinerada ya que mi padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto que es uno de los más empresarios famoso aquí en Japón, mi madre por otro lado decidió cuidar de Touya y de mi en casa cosa que agradecí montones porque con ella aprendí hacer muchas cosas útiles.

Las chicas y yo estabamos cercanas a cumplir 18 años, asique estabamos planeando hacer un viaje antes de empezar la universidad aunque todas fueramos a estudiar en carreras diferentes todas habíamos decidido estudiar en el mismo lugar. Yo sabía que me iba a meter en un gran lio ya que sabía que mi hermano no me iba a permitir estar en una universidad que no fuera de chicas, sinceramente nunca entendí el porqué era tan sobreprotector conmigo, pero este año estaba decidida todo sería diferente, se que sonara raro pero para mí la palabra hombre estaba fuera de mi vocabulario ya que nunca me llegue a relacionar con uno.

Estabamos en la mitad de mis vacaciones y mis padres seguían presionando para que eligiera una universidad pero la verdad era que es que Chiharu aun no nos había mandado a decir que iba a pasar con ella dado a que sus padres se estaban separando y nosotras habíamos decido ir a donde ella fuera , mis padres no tenían ningún problema si decidía entre estudiar acá o ir a cumplir parte del mundo, para ellos era libre el único gran problema era mi hermano, pero como dije antes estaba no me iba a dejar de él.

**20 de Julio del 2008**

Estaba descansando en mi habitación cuando escuche e unos golpes en la puerta rápidamente fue abrir y fue grata la sorpresa quien era el que golpeaba ya que era Tomoyo junto con Chiharu y Rika.

-Buenas tardes dormilona – me dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en la cara- te hemos pasado llamando toda la tarde pero al ver que no contestabas decidimos venir a buscarte.

-Buenas- bostezo- tardes- dije estirándome ya que no me había dado chance- la verdad es que he tenido una mañana muy agitada ya que mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a correr por el parque y después fuimos a hacer algunas compras ya que nuestra almacena completamente vacia- les decía mientras ellas se iban instalando en la habitación

-Ya vemos, pero tenemos una razón para haber venido tan de repente – respondió Chiharu un poco seria cosa que no era normal en ella- y no se… no se…

-Ya dilo Chiharu que me estas poniendo nerviosa- dije un poco alterada.

- Te tenemos una sorpresa Sakura eso es todo y estabamos deseosas de dártela ya. – dijo Rika con una gran sonrisa en la cara y dando brinquitos por todo el cuarto- me levante para agarrar de los hombros para que continuara hablando- tenemos los boletos…. Tenemos los boletos….- la verdad no entendía de que boletos estaba hablando hasta que Tomoyo hablo.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta por no saber de que estaban hablando – como se te va a olvidar algo tan importante, algo que estuvimos organizando desde que estabamos en preescolar. Con solo escuchar la palabra 'PREESCOLAR' recordé lo que había hablado con ella días atrás.

- Tienen los boletos del viaje- dije emocionada y empecé abrincar con Rika la verdad es que todo esto me emocionaba- pero aun no tengo el permiso de mis padres- abrí los ojos de par en par y cara de susto cuando recordé que Touya no sabía nada.

-Sakura- dijo Chiharu al notar mi expresión – es hora de que hagas tu vida no dejes que tu hermano te manipule, ya eres todo una mujer, puedes hacer y deshacer lo que da la gana, no dejes que tu hermano te quite la ilusión de este viaje, es hora que conozcas la otra cara del mundo, no todo es como él lo pinta, el mundo es bello y tu tienes que vivirlo a tu manera no como tú quieras.

Las palabras de mi amiga me dieron fuerza y me hicieron cambiar de actitud ella tenía razón ya era que fuera libre, estaba decidido iría con ellas donde ellas quisieran llevarme. Camine hasta las chicas y con los aguados por la emoción las abrace nunca puede haber tenido mejor amigas que ellas tres.

-Saku- dijo Rika – hemos venido a decirte que nuestro vuelo sale dentro de tres días, asique que creo que es hora de que hables con tus padres y resuelvas el problema con tu hermano ahora.

Deshice nuestro y me encamine rumbo a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí les dije – Chicas a llegado el momento- salieron y las encamine hacia el estudio donde por lo general estaban siempre mis padres, ya que mamá a veces le ayuda a mi padre con la parte de contabilidad de la empresa. Cuando llegamos donde estaban ellos las recibieron con un gran abrazo de parte de mi madre y un beso en la mejilla de parte de mi padre.

-Que grata sorpresa chicas- dijo mi madre que me tenía agarrada de los hombros viendo a las chicas de frente- tomen asiento tantos años de conocernos y aun no nos tienen confianza – dijo mamá con una expresión vacilona en la cara.

-Mamá, Papá- les dije un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que no sabía el por que estaba así cuando mis padres en realidad siempre han sido personas demasiado amables con todo mundo y nunca me han negado nada- la verdad… es que…. estamos aquí por que ….- no termine de hablar cuando Tomoyo me interrumpió.

- Vamos a secuestrar a Sakura por el resto de las vacaciones- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al ver el seño fruncido en la cara de mi padre y la cara de confusión de mi madre prosiguió- verán hace años que las chicas y yo estamos planeando un viaje a Hong Kong por el cumple años de Sakura serán solo durante 22 días ya que nuestras vacaciones están por acabar ya que empiezan las clases de preparación para los exámenes universitarios. Solo les pido que lo mediten un poco solo eso… Queremos que Sakura pase 18 en grande …

-Si la dejáramos ir donde se hospedarían chicas- pregunto mi padre de repente- solo quiero estar seguro que van a estar bien- dijo mi padre

- En el Peninsula Hotel – dijo Rika con un brillo especial en los ojos- no se ustedes pero ese hotel es de en sueño me fascina- todos nos echamos a reír; amaba a Rika ella era la mas imperactiva de todas nosotras

-La verdad yo no tengo ningún impedimento chicas ya estaban mayorcitas, además que 22 días son suficientes, Hong Kong es una cuidad hermosa yo he ido varias veces, además sería bueno que vayan y que conozcan universidades por haya- comento mi madre.

- Es una gran idea niñas, espero que se diviertan mucho, pero eso si- su expresión era algo seria- ni un día mas ni un día menos- y además como es la primera vez que viajan solas considero que deberían de andar solas, asique que Touya las va acompañar- sinceramente no me sorprendi tanto sabía que mi padre no m la iba a poner tan fácil porque a pesar de no era tan sobreprotector como mi hermano, no permitiría que yo anduviera sola.

-Si chicas es lo mejor- dijo mi mamá- se que no esperaban esto pero es por su propia seguridad pero les prometo que el próximo viaje que realicen las dejo ir solas- dijo guiñando nos un ojo.

Como si las paredes tuvieran oídos apareció mi hermano y después de comentarle los planes mi hermano accedió, y diciéndole a mis padres que estuvieran tranquilos que el no iba a permitir que nada me pasara que el iba a cuidar bien de mi, dicho eso las chicas, mi hermano y yo nos retiramos a tomar café al patio, haciendo ya los últimos planes.

Algo dentro de mi decía que algo muy interesante iba a pasar que muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes iban a pesar, en un momento que Touya se retiro atender la llamada de su amigo YukitoTsukishiro, me prometió que iba a llevar diez botes de pastilla de dormir para que mi hermano se la pasara durmiendo, cosa a la que las 4 nos echamos a reír. Estaba extremadamente ansiosa por viaje. Sentía que este viaje iba a marcar mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclairmer: Los personajes de esta historia no pertencen, pertenece a CLAMP.

II. Alguien simple.

POV Syaoran

Nací en una familia tan complicada, empezando porque mi padre murió cuando apenas tenía 3 años, desde ese entonces mi madre se encarga de la empresa mientras tenia la edad suficiente para hacerme cargo yo mismo, ya que soy el heredero directo según el testamento de mi padre y no es porque sea único hijo porque tengo 4 hermanas que son: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feime, sino mas bien por ser el único hijo varón. Mis hermanas son un poquito tediosas pero siempre me han demostrado que me quieren en cambio mi madre es una mujer, fría, calculadora que nunca ha expresado algún sentimiento hacia mí, a veces pienso que para ella soy solo un negocio.

Las chicas con las que he salido dicen que me parezco mucho a mi madre, ya que dicen que nunca fui cariñoso con ellas que siempre fui muy frío y que siempre prefería estar con mis amigos, y lo admito era cierto era mucho más divertido estar con ellos que con un poco de chicas interesadas porque solo bastaba decir 'Li", para que todas brincaran a mi alrededor pero sinceramente ya me estaba cansando de todo eso, quería irme, pero mi madre no lo permitía ya que siempre tenía que estar al tanto de los cambios que realizara la compañía.

Mis amigos de la infancia eran Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, por ellos cambiaria a cualquiera de mis ex novias, la pasaba en grande cuando estaba con ellos, siempre que mi madre me permitía me iba de viaje a Japón con ellos, Eriol era un chico atrevido, inteligente, extrovertido era un conquistador para el todas las chicas son lindas no discriminaba a nadie, pero cuando quería ser malo lo era y sinceramente nunca me gustaría llegar a conocer ese lado suyo, de momento no mantenía ninguna relación, según el porqué estabamos de vacaciones y quería divertirse no andar cuidando de ninguna chica ya que Eriol era muy celoso cuando estaba con alguien, físicamente Eriol tenía los ojos color azul, y su pelo era negro azulado y su piel era blanca usaba lentes redondos cosa que según él lo hacía verse aun más atractivo. Mi otro amigo Takashi era un fiestero a muerte pero no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas a diferencia de Eriol, sus relaciones eran largas de hecho de momento tenía una con una chica de nuestra escuela, pero ni Eriol ni yo le veíamos futuro alguno ya que la chica se iba a estudiar a Estados Unidos y aunque esta chica le pidió que se fuera con ella, él le dijo que se dieran algún tiempo porque él no estaba seguro de dejar Hong Kong. Takashi tenía los ojos de color oscuro, su pelo era un poco extraño ya que era como entre azul-morado. Pero de nosotros 3 yo era el más frío, calculador, también era algo inteligente, a los 3 nos encantaba el futbol por lo tanto estabamos dispuestos a meternos en un equipo de futbol de la universidad que fueramos a ir, de momento no tenia novia pero si estaba conociendo a una chica llamada Meilin, la chica era bastante linda y su personalidad era intrigante, no era interesada, pero la verdad no me veía en una relación con ella de momento, porque no sabía si iba a estudiar acá o en Japón. Según como me describen los demás tengo el pelo castaño y mis ojos son de un precioso color ámbar dicen que mi cara tiene los rasgos muy bien definidos y eso es lo que me hace atractivo hacia muchas mujeres. La verdad es que nosotros 3 siempre fuimos muy codiciados en nuestra escuela.

Estabamos de vacaciones, le había preguntado a mi madre que si podía ir a Japón de visita ya que Eriol quería ir a unas fiestas muy típicas que se celebran por allá, pero ella se negó ya que supuestamente me necesitaba por acá, cosa que disgusto un poco a Eriol pero él entendía mi situación ya que el también era un futuro heredero, así que decidimos pasar las vacacione aquí en Hong Kong yendo a todos los lugares famosos de por aquí.

**23 de Julio del 2008.**

Meilin y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos la chica enserio me agradaba como amiga y hubiéramos llegado a algo más si no fuera por el hecho de que ella quería estudiar en Inglaterra ella sabía que no podía irme ya que tenía que mantenerme cerca de la empresa, así que ambos decidimos que era lo mejor ser amigos, bueno yo decidí que era lo mejor, porque las relaciones a larga distancia nunca me han gustado.

Estaba chateando con Meilin en mi computadora sobre las universidades de Inglaterra y de varios museos a que le habían impresionado y cosas acerca de ese país y la verdad no me sorprendería si ella me dijera que ni siquiera quería regresar a empacar porque siempre he sabido que a ella le encanta ahí ya que desde que la conozco siempre ha soñado vivir en Inglaterra, pero definitivamente no seguiría sus pasos ya que mi madre había elegido ya mi universidad en Japón.

- Ahí Syaoran si estuvieras aquí conmigo todo sería perfecto- escribió- he estado pensando muy seriamente en el estudiar aquí. Aunque por otro lado….

-Mei- le dije- a mí también me hubiera encantado acompañarte, pero ya te he dicho como es mi madre- suspire- y con lo de respecto a lo de estudiar haya sería una gran oportunidad para ti, no te preocupes por nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos…

- Me hubiera encantado que hubiéramos llegado algo mas Syaoran.

- Sinceramente a mí también me hubiera encantado Mei- no sé lo que me pasaba con esta chica ya que yo siempre había actuado de manera cortante con cualquier chica que se me acercaba- pero tú sabes que...

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndome- tranquilo yo lo entiendo, me agrada saber que por lo menos seguimos siendo amigos.

En ese momento alguien estaba tocando la puerta así que le dije que podía pasar mientras me despedia de Meilin.

-Mei, tengo que partir Eriol y Takashi han llegado hablamos luego está bien?

-Claro está bien hasta luego. Disfruta tus vacaciones

-Igual ahí me dices como te va.

-Ok bye. Abrazos a todos por allá.

-Mejor cuando vengas me lo das en persona.

- Ok lo prometo chao

**Meilin ha cerrado sesión.**

Cuando me di la vuelta para saludar a mis amigos estos me veían con una cara divertida.

-Hey- dijo Eriol- estás hablando con Meilin- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- es la primera vez tan cercano a una chica Syaoran.

-Meilin me agrada no es como las demás interesadas que he conocido lástima que se va para Inglaterra, pero cuenta cual es el motivo de su visita.

- No estarás pensando en ir a Inglaterra tu también eso sería lo ultimo – dijo Takashi

- No, mi madre me mata primero, jajajaja- dije. Los demás rieron conmigo.

- Hemos venido a decir que hoy el Hotel Peninsula va a realizar una fiesta enorme y Takashi y yo, hemos decidido sacarte de tu aburrido cuarto, vamos Syaoran te las pasado hablando todas las vacaciones con Meilin, es hora que conozcas mas chicas ya verás que no todas son tan interesadas como tú piensas..- dijo Eriol

-Vamos necesitas, salir – dijo Takashi.

-Ustedes lo que quieren es que yo les sirva de chofer y les de mi membrecía del hotel no es así chicos- les pregunte

-No Syaoran- dijo Eriol un poco enojado- la entrada es gratis es para todo el público, y lo divertido es que supuestamente es una mascarada así que nadie te reconocerá, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

- No se chicos- dije dudoso- ni siquiera tenemos mascaras, además va a ver mucha gente.

-ES UNA F-I-E-S-T-A SYAORAN! – Grito Takashi- apenas tienes 19 y pareces un roco de 50 años, vamos Syaoran, nunca te habías encaprichado tanto con alguien, además si tú la hubieras aceptado desde un….

- YA- grite enojado, por muy amigos que fueran no me gustaba que se metieran mucho en mi vida opinión - está bien, está bien los acompaño aque horas se supone que es la actividad

- Empieza a las 10pm como toda buena fiesta- dijo Eriol sonriente- ya verás que te vas a divertir guapetón- dijo en un todo divertido

-Eso era todo, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Takashi caminando hacia a la puerta- nos vemos dentro de un rato.

- ALTO AHÍ- les dije- ni crean que van llevar mujeres, nada de eso- les advertí- hace días que no salimos solo nosotros 3 juntos.

-Está bien, te prometo que no llevaremos a las nenas, palabra de boyscout- dijo Taka, Takashi andaba de cacería ya que hace pocos días termino con la novia- pero no te prometo nada si encuentro una en la fiesta- el simplemente nunca iba a cambiar.

- Esta bien, está bien Taka, eres irremediable, ah se me olvidaba -dije volviendo ver a Eriol – ni se te ocurra presentarme a unas de tus amiguitas, ellas no me agradan.

-No a ti solo te agrada tu Meilin, no lo puedo creer, que es lo que le ves a esa chica- dijo Takashi- es chillona, enojona, posesiva, uff posesiva solo hay que verle la cara cuando se te acerca otra chica, lo que no entiendo es que porque si ustedes dos se gustan tanto porque nunca llegaron a hacer nada.

- La respuesta es simple Taka- dije- desde que conozco a Meilin ella siempre me hablado que su gran sueño es vivir en Inglaterra, desde ahí supe que ella y yo no podíamos llegar a algo serio, por que yo no iba a hacer la persona que le quitara ese sueño, además no quiero nada serio y ella sí. y simplemente no quiero perder su amistad.

- Syaoran diría que estas enamorado- dijo Eriol- por la forma en la que actúas con ella, pero no estoy tan seguro, pero eres un tempano de hielo con las demás chicas.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Eriol- dije- las chicas de Hong Kong son todas unas idiotas superficiales como pueden decir que están enamoradas de mi cuando ni siquiera me conocen.

-Estoy aburrido y hablar de Meilin me aburre aun más, vamos al café que está aquí por tu casa a tomarnos una cerveza, enserio la necesito, tu sabes que no soy de estar aquí encerrado- dijo Takashi.

-Está bien, déjame y me cambio de ropa- les dije- si quieren me esperan en la cochera enseguida los acompaño, y dicho esto ambos salieron de mi habitación y empecé a cambiarme.

No sé porque pero sentía que a pesar de todas mis advertencias a mis amigos ellos no me iban hacer caso, solamente espero que no se otra de esas mujeres que en lo único que piensan es en cuanto dinero ando en mi billetera, estoy tan cansado de ellas que esta noche dejare de llamarme SYAORAN LI, hoy simple seré alguien más quien fue invitado….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Se que no se esperaban lo de Meilin, pero todo va relacionado  
ya veran hasta prontoo...

Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen CLAMP. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

**III. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba**

**23 de Julio 2008**

POV SAKURA

Llevamos dos horas de haber llegado a Hong Kong, la verdad es que estaba demasiado entusiasmada de estar aquí, eran las 8 de la noche y todos estabamos muy cansados, todos menos Rika que no dejaba de admirar todo el hotel.

-Rika, no entiendo como no estás cansada del viaje- le dije- si apenas dormimos nada ayer y hoy madrugamos demasiado.

-Ahí Saku-dijo con los ojos todos brillantes, como los ojos de un niño cuando le dan un regalo- no entiendes que este hotel es mi favorito- dijo brincando- déjame admirarlo

-Monstruo voy a pedir las llaves de los cuartos – dijo mi hermano- no se muevan de aquí, de acuerdo no tardo nada.

-Ok-dije.

-Saku, Saku, mira mira- grito Tomoyo señalando un enorme cartel- hoy hay una fiesta.

-Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir – dijo Chiharu brincando- yo quiero ir, yo quie…..

-Chiharu, cariño- la interrumpí-se te olvida- dije viéndola feo - QUE MI HERMANO ESTA ACA Y EL POR SUPUESTO NO NOS VA A DEJAR IR.

Justo cuando acaba de decir eso mi hermano había regresado con las llaves y un maletero

-Ir a donde Monstruo-dijo serio, y yo al oír su vos me puse pálida la verdad no sabía que contestarle.

-Al baño- dijo Tomoyo- pero como tú no la dejas hacer nada, la pobre ni siquiera al baño quiso ir- termino diciendo un poco enojada viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Eso es cierto, no estamos en casa, no quiero que salgas de mi vista Monstruo- dijo viéndome directamente- están bajo mi cuidado así que todas ustedes deberán de obedecer, está claro.

-Eres increíble, nunca cambias Touya tu hermana ya es casi una adulta ya es hora que las vayas soltado- dijo Tomoyo tomando su maleta caminando hacia al ascensor sin darle palabra a mi hermano, Chiharu y Rika la siguieron.

-Touya perdona a Tomoyo debe estar un poco cansada – dije – ahora podrías darnos la llave queremos descansar.

Empezamos a caminar detrás de las chicas, Tomoyo iba hablando con las chicas iban hablando entre ellas, nuestra habitación estaba en el penúltimo piso.

-Toma- dijo dándome la llave- estoy en la habitación del lado Monstruo, dile a tus amigas que a las 9 bajamos a cenar, y a las 10 subiremos a descansar, hable con el administrador y he conseguido un paquete turístico, así que hay que estar aquí a las 7 y 30am, - dijo muy concentrado viendo el programa- a por cierto mamá y papá nos pagaron las habitaciones, dijo que este viaje es tu regalo y que te tienen una sorpresa en la habitación.

- Nosotras no tenemos ganas de cenar- dijo Tomoyo aun molesta- verdad chicas-todas asentimos- tenemos sueño.

-En-bostezo-serio, hermano- dije- hermano no creo que bajemos a cenar las chicas y yo estabamos muy cansadas.

-Bueno ya que insistes bajare solo- dijo resignado.

El edificio tenía 20 pisos nosotros estabamos hospedados en el número 19, cuando el ascensor se abrió fue increíble el pasillo estaba totalmente iluminado con lámparas como de la época antigua y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, y las puertas estaban pintadas de color chocolate. Aun no había entrado a la habitación y ya entendía porque Rika amaba tanto este lugar.

-OK- dijo mi hermano parándose en la puerta- Chiharu, Rika su habitación es la 1956- dijo dándole la tarjeta de la habitación- toma Monstruo tu habitación es la 1957 la mía es la que está a la par tuya- voy a bajar de cenar la comida del avión no me llena nos vemos luego Monstruo.

Mi hermano volvió montarse al ascensor y se fue, Chiharu y Rika entraron a la habitación de ellas, mientras Tomoyo y yo veíamos como era que se metía la tarjeta. Cuando la logramos entrar, mi amiga y yo nos quedamos sin pronunciar palabra, la habitación era increíble, había un medio salón como para leer o trabajar, tenía unos sillones enormes color rojo con unas lámparas orientales, y el piso estaba adornado con una alfombra color café oscuro, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema igual que el pasillo. Habían dos habitaciones Tomoyo me dijo que yo me podía quedar con la principal, la habitación era hermosa en el centro estaba la cama y al lado tenía unas mesitas de noche, al lado había un gran armario, sobre la cama había una caja con un gran lazo y un sobre al lado, corrí abrirlo, la carta era de mi madre:

"Hola cariño, se que aun no es tu cumpleaños, pero me di cuenta que habrá una pequeña fiesta en estos días, queras saber cómo se eso, cuando vuelvas te lo contare, ahora quiero que la pases en grande, no dejes que tu hermano te manipule , vive tu vida mi amor es hora que decidas por tu misma recuerda que tu padre y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte en todo lo que decías por que te amamos mi amor y aunque me hubiera encantado que hubieran ido sin tu hermano sigues siendo mi bebe y acuérdate que no eres la hija de una familia cualquiera, es por tu propia seguridad, en fin espero que te guste mi sorpresa te amo mi vida, disfruta el viaje. Regresa pronto, Nadeshiko F."

-Sakurita- dijo- voy a tomar un baño.

-Ok, Tomoyo, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo – dije levantándome la vista de la carta.

-Estas bien, Sakurita porque te ves tan triste- dijo acercándose a mi lado- y ese regalo- dijo señalando- no llevamos ni una hora en el hotel y ya tienes admiradores- dijo sonriendo.

-No es lo que tú crees Tomoyo - dije cerrando la carta y tomando la caja- mamá me ha mandado mi regalo antes de tiempo de cumpleaños dice que se ha dado cuenta que hoy va a ver una fiesta- dije levantando la tapa y sacando lo que había dentro.

-Wow- dijo Tomoyo- es hermoso.

Era un vestido negro corto de encaje con un escote atrevido, adentro de la caja estaban los tacones negro y 4 mascaras.

-No voy a ir – dije – no quiero enojar a mi hermano.

-Sakurita y si te digiera que tengo la forma en que tu hermano no se levante en toda la noche, vamos niña tienes que ir no vas a desaprovechar el regalo de tu madre-dijo- no te dejes de tu hermano, no lo permitiré tienes casi 18.

- No se – dije.

-Está bien no te presionare más, iré a tomar un baño pero cuando vuelva quiero una respuesta- dijo Tomoyo.

-Está bien-dije- yo también iré a tomar el mío.

Tomoyo se retiro a su habitación mientras yo seguía admirando el vestido la verdad es que estaba hermoso algo en mi me decía que me lo probara. Así que me desnude y me lo puse y me empecé a verme en el espejo.

-Sakurita, te ves increíble definitivamente lo va a usar esta noche, no te lo quites voy a llamar a las chicas ya verás como terminan por convencerte.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación a toda prisa sin dejarme decir nada y justo cuando me lo iba a cambiar entraron en mi habitación otra vez.

-Saku, te ves hermosa- dijo Chiharu- tu madre se paso de verdad que sí.

-Definitivamente tenemos que ir chicas- dijo Rika- las fiestas de acá son las mejores.

-Sakurita vamos, si es por tu hermano ya te dije que tengo la forma de hacerlo dormir como un bebe.

-Está bien, está bien, chicas me convencieron-volví a ver el reloj- son las 9:30pm, bajaremos cuando mi hermano este completamente dormido.

- Esta bien, voy a ver si tu hermano está en su cuarto, ya regreso.

- Rika y yo nos va a cambiar, Saku, está bien si te dejamos sola-dijo Chiharu.

- Estoy muy emocionada Saku, vas a ver – dijo Rika mientras salía saltando de la habitación.

Me quite mis dos coletas, la verdad estaba cansada de ellas quería un look uno que me hiciera ver un poco mayor, me puse un poco de maquillaje, mis tacones altos, mis aretes y mi mascara esta lista para disfrutar la noche.

-Te ves hermosa Sakurita- dijo Tomoyo- no te vayas a preocupar por tu hermano, ya está durmiendo como un bebe.

-Que le hiciste Tomoyo- dije un poco preocupada, sabía que ellos no se llevaban por eso era que quería saber exactamente que era lo que le había hecho.

- Le di una de las pastillas de mi madre que la ayudan a dormir mejor, tranquila Sakura está bien que no me soporte a tu hermano pero no soy tan mala.

En ese momento Chiharu y Rika entraron en mi habitación

-Estoy lista, wow Saku, te ves hermosa debiste soltado el pelo desde que estabamos en el colegio.

-Gracias chicas, ustedes también están muy hermosas, y aunque nunca les digo que las quiero mucho y que les agradezco que sean tan lindas conmigo y – dije mientras me entraban una ganas enormes de llorar- sé que mi infancia no hubiera sido igual sin ustedes y…

-Haber Sakurita, nada de ponerse triste si hacemos todo esto es por que te queremos mucho pero nada de ponerse melancólicos, nada de eso así que vamos que la noche aun es joven .

De camino vi como varios jóvenes también se encaminaban hacia la fiesta aun faltaban unos minutos para que abrieran la puerta donde se iba a realizar la fiesta, y yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta de este tipo y además tenía miedo que mi hermano me descubriera.

-Sakurita, ven vamos ya abrieron, apresúrate-dijo Tomoyo jalándome del brazo- Chiharu, Rika pónganle niñas que el tiempo es oro.

Cuando entramos al salón me quede boquiabierta ya que habían globos, luces, bailarines, comida y refrescos por todo lado, habían luces de colores en el techo que se apagaban y se prendían habían unas mesitas altas por todo el salón para que los que no quisieran bailar pudieran comer y hablar con quien ellos quisieran, estaba asombrada aun no creía que está ahí.

-Chiharu, vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar- dijo Rika jalando a Chiharu hacia a la pista.

-Ven Sakurita, vamos a conseguir una mesa-dijo Tomoyo- la verdad es que aun no me apetece bailar.

Estaba conversando muy entretenida hablando con Tomoyo cuando un chico se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Hola mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y la verdad es que tengo rato viendo tu sonrisa y me parece encantadora, puedo hacerles compañía- le dijo a Tomoyo

-Eh no se que decirte- dijo un poco ruborizada por el cumplido del muchacho.

- Sí, claro toma asiento – le dije- Tomoyo voy a ir a buscar a tomar.

-Está bien, Sakurita- dijo dedicándome una mirada que no supe entender.

Iba rumbo a la fuente a conseguir algo de tomar cuando alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Bailamos muñeca – dijo una voz varonil- esta muy bonita.

- Suéltame me estas lastimando- dije un poco molesta-

-Lo siento- dijo aligerando el agarre- no quería asustarte, mi nombre es Yue mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndome la mano en señal de saludo- yo le mi mano

- Mucho gusto Yue, yo soy Sakura- dije sonriéndole- me has dado un buen susto, pensé que me harías daño.

- Oh no por favor, no pienses mal de mí es que no sabía cómo llamar tu atención- yo soy todo un caballero.

En ese momento la música como de discoteca cambio como a música romántica y Yue tomo mi mano de manera delicada como invitándome a tomarle la mano , la verdad es que nunca le había agarrado la mano a nadie que no fuera mi hermano o mi padre, así que me dije a mi misma "vamos Sakura tu puedes", juro que sentía que me moría cuando sentía su mano por encima de mi cadera.

-Así que, Sakura, no eres de por aquí cierto- dijo Yue- estoy seguro que mis ojos se hubieran fijado directamente desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No vivo en Tomoeda- dije.

-Oye, yo voy a estudiar por allá, me agradara saber que ya tengo una amiga por aca.

-Me alegrara tenerte por allá- le dije mientras bailábamos- me permites tengo mucha sed, quiero ir algo de tomar- el afloje el agarre.

-Si claro, si quieres te acompaño.

La verdad es que después del susto que me pego Yue, me caño muy bien además no era nada feo, claro no podía verle la cara pero algo me decía que sus rasgos eran finos.

-Sakura, voy a ir al baño ya regreso no te muevas de acá- me gustaría seguir disfrutando de compañía.

-Claro Yue, yo te espero la verdad es que la he pasado muy bien contigo en este rato- le sonríe y él me sonrió

-Ya regreso- dijo.

Iba ir a contarle a Tomoyo que había encontrado un chico de lo más amable pero cuando me di vuelta golpie a un muchacho que venía hablando entretenidamente con su amigo y le tire todo el refresco en la camisa y en la cara y todo mundo se empezó a reir.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo todo enojado- que me saliera una idiota, eres una imbécil no te podías fijar por donde ibas mujer, no no eres una mujer eres un animal, una bestia-Hey Syaoran, no exageres fue un accidente- perdónelo señorita es que el no puede controlarse con respecto a su enojo.

-Ya lo note-dije enojada- pero el imbécil eres tú, TU TAMPOCO ERES PERFECTO DE SEGURO A TI TAMBIEN TE HAN PASADO COSAS COMO ESTAS, IMBECIL- le dije gritado, era la primera vez que ofendía alguien pero se sentía tan bien.

-NO ME GRITES NIÑA, SOLO POR QUE TE CREES LA GRAN COSOTA NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA-me dijo acercándose a milímetros de mi cara

No quería llorar, quería ser fuerte el no merecía mis lagrimas él era un grosero, el era un idiota ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo odiaba.

-Ni te atrevas a llorar eso no me hará disculparme- dijo empezando a caminar y dejándome en ridículo, el se voltio y dijo- ten más cuidado muñeca no sabrás por que si sigues así de descuidada no conseguirás ningún esposo.

Eso de verdad me dolió el no conocía nada de mí, ni yo de él era injusto que me tratara así, pero no sé cómo mi mano termino en su cara dándole una cachetada.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, TU NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA- y dicho empecé a correr hacia Tomoyo que seguía hablando con su nuevo amigo.

-Sakurita, que te paso- pero no le dije y simplemente tome mi bolso- y salí del salón no querida saber nada de nadie. Quería regresar a casa, ahora entendía por que mi hermano nunca quiso que me relacionara con ningún hombre.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me encerré en mi cuarto, y empecé a llorar hasta quedarme sin lagrimas la verdad no entendía porque me sentía así, me había ofendido demasiado, y no quería volver a saber nada de él en toda mi vida, él era el imbécil no yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo uso un poco de mi imaginación.

Capítulo dedicado a **Nat Bonilla** felices 15 :) y que Diosito te bendiga y te proteja siempre!

**IV. Cambio de parejas**

**POV SAKURA**

Me desperté muy temprano ya que sentía como los primeros rayos del sol me pegaban en la cara, lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a revisar mi cara ya que me había quedado dormida llorando, lucia horrible tenía unas ojeras más grandes que mis ojos y mi nariz estaba roja, eran las 6:45am y a las 7:30 teníamos que estar en el lobby por la excursión que íbamos a realizar, así que decidí levantar a Tomoyo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa ver que ella no estaba en ninguna parte de nuestra habitación por lo que supuse que andaba despertando a Chiharu y a Rika.

Decidí ir a tomar una ducha para salir en su búsqueda, cuando salí de la ducha y me mire al espejo y vi esas horribles ojeras por segunda vez en el día odie al chicho que me las provoco, no lo conocía y ni siquiera sabía cómo era ya que su máscara le tapaba toda la cara, estaba preocupaba no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a Touya sobre ellas y me cara de cansancio eso me hizo odiarlo más, no me arrepentía de haberle pegado una bofetada él se merecía esa y muchas más.

Después de meditar lo ocurrido a noche, decidí prepararme correctamente para excursión así que prepare un bolso con una mudada y zapatos extra, una botella de agua un sweater y unas cosas de picar junto a un paquete de chicles.

Estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación cuando escuche a las chicas entrar- Entonces no has hablado con Saku?- preguntó Rika, Tomoyo no le respondió ya que se me quedo viéndome fijamente y ahí fue cuando Chiharu y Rika volvieron su vista hacia a mí.

-Oh Sakurita, ya te has levantado- dijo Tomoyo pegada en el marco de la puerta- me has tenido preocupada toda la noche, aun no me has dicho que fue lo que paso para que salieras corriendo así de la fiesta.

No sé porque la simple mención de la palabra "fiesta" me hizo sentir fatal ya que las chicas se estaban divirtiendo y yo se las eche a perder por ese idiota, cada vez que acordaba de él me daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza – Chicas- les dije con un hilo de voz- yo… yo... lo siento… les arruine la noche a ustedes también- y de pronto empecé a llorar de nuevo.

-Oh no, no, no Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a mí y abrazándome- tu no nos arruinado nada, tu eres mucho más importante así que ocupo que nos digas que fue lo que paso.

-Saku- dijo Chiharu con cara de preocupación - estas así por causa del muchacho con que te vimos bailando-de repente su cara cambio a una de enojada- por que si es así te juro que no me importaría buscarlo por todo Hong Kong y le arran…

-NO- le dije casi gritado- Yue no me hizo nada- no sé si era porque era el primer chico con el que trataba o por que su amabilidad para conmigo era demasiado lo que me hizo responderle a si a Chiharu.

-Entonces quien fue- me pregunto Rika- por que no es de hombres hacer a una mujer llorar – termino diciendo un poco enojada.

-Fue un chico al que le tire el refresco encima- dije bajando mi cabeza y recordando lo paso la noche anterior- pero jamás me imagine que él se llegara a enojar de esa manera y me gritara y me dijo que yo era una inútil y que seguía así nunca iba a encontrar un esposo por que yo era una animal pero lo que más me dolió fue que me lo gritara delante de todos- vi como la caras de las chicas cambiaban radicalmente de preocupadas a enojadas- saben puede que a ustedes les suene un poco infantil pero ustedes saben que yo… yo… nunca he tratado con un hombre y después de lo sucedido a noche no estoy muy segura de….

-Sakura –dijo Rika algo seria y con cara de pocos amigos lo cual no era común en ella- si todo fue un accidente y tú te disculpaste con él no tenía ningún derecho de tratarte así…. Aghh... Odio a los hombres, son unos idiotas la mayoría de las veces-continuo diciendo sobándome el brazo para tranquilizarme- estas segura que no sabes ni siquiera como se llamaba ese animal.-termino diciéndome mirándome directamente a los ojos

-No… -le respondí un poco más tranquila.

-Sakurita- dijo de repente Tomoyo - pero tu no le dijiste nada, conociéndote como te conozco dudo mucho que te hayas quedado callada- dijo levantándome una ceja

-Claro que si le respondí- le dije con una sonrisa, la verdad es que nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de asombro que tenia él cuando le pegue su buena cachetada.

- Que le dijiste, Saku- pregunto Chiharu.

-Le dije que el animal era el – de pronto me empecé a reir y las chicas se me quedaron viendo extraño – le pegue una bofetada cuando me dijo que nunca iba a conseguir esposo.

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta la única que dijo fue Rika.

-Bien Saku, el se lo tiene bien merecido, ellos no tienen ningún derecho sobre nosotras- dijo Rika de nuevo- no esperaba menos de ti.

-No creas -le dije – me sentí un poco mal al principio yo no estoy acostumbrada a andarle pegando a la gente- les dije- ahora lo que realmente preocupada es que le voy a decir a mi hermano sobre esto- dije señalando mi cara ya que se notaba montones que estaba cansada y tenia ojeras.

-Tranquila no hay nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda solucionar- dijo Tomoyo.

Y las 4 empezamos a reir ante su comentario, después de ponerme un poco de maquillaje las chicas y yo nos dispusimos a bajar al lobby ya que solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para empezar la excursión.

Cuando llegamos abajo empezamos a buscar a mi hermano ya habíamos quedado de encontrarnos con el peo nunca lo vimos en cambio de eso nos dimos cuenta de que habían muchas personas como de nuestra edad que también iban acompañarnos en la excursión, a las 7:30 en punto, una joven vestida como con un traje de safari se puso en medio de todos empezó a silbar para obtener toda nuestra atención.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo una vez que todos la volvimos a ver- yo soy Kaho Mizuki y voy a hacer su guía durante los próximos días- y lo primero que quiero es llamarlos por su nombre para así saber si están todos presentes de acuerdo así que todos hagan un circulo para que todos vayan sabiendo más o menos quien van hacer sus parejas alguna pregunta- dijo mirándonos a todos.

Un chico de ojos de color ámbar, cabello castaño y piel blanca que estaba junto con sus amigos levanto la mano y todos lo volvimos a ver- Señorita Mizuki – dijo con una voz de los mas varonil – nadie nos dijo que este año haríamos parejas- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno Li no todos los años pueden ser iguales- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- además será bueno para ti ya que eres un poco solitario.

-Bueno, pero supongo que no es obligatorio tampoco- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh claro que lo es- dijo Kaho dedicándole toda su atención- ok chicos hagan el circulo que les pedí.

Después de haber formado 5 parejas dijo mi nombre así que me puse en el centro un poco nerviosa por saber con quién me iba a tocar

-Con que tu eres Kinomoto Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa- tengo un recado de recepción para ti-dijo dándome una hoja a la que yo tome de inmediato- muy bien pequeña a ti te toca- dijo leyendo de nuevo la lista- oh ya tengo la pareja perfecta para ti – dijo buscando a alguien con la mirada y cuando finalmente lo encontró dijo su nombre- Li Syaoran tú serás su pareja, así que ven pequeño- él se acerco a mí y nos unimos a las demás parejas.

Se me había olvidado leer la hoja que Kaho me había dado, cuando la abri me sorprendi ver la letra de mi hermano.

"Sakura no amanecí muy bien así que decidí quedarme descansando en el hotel, por medio de este recado te pido que por favor te comportes y no hagas nada tonto. Ah se me olvidaba mantente aleja de los hombres. Te quiero Monstruo. Touya"

Cuando termine de leer la carta estuve a punto de decirles a las chicas que me iba a quedar a cuidar de mi hermano pero cambie de opinión cuando recordé que ya les había quedado mal anoche, y además estaba ansiosa por conocer Hong Kong

-Ni creas que tú y yo nos vamos a volver grandes amigos – me dijo el chico que tenia al lado - yo ya tengo amigos y no estoy interesado en hacer nuevos- esa voz me parecía extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

- Y quien dijo que quería ser tu amiga- le dije con un tono cortante- yo ya también tengo los míos -le dije viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Muy bien, me parece perfecto, así que no veo la necesidad de dirigirnos la palabra- dijo mirando para un lado, este chico me iba a volver loca.

-Bien – dije.

Vi como las chicas se venían acercando con sus respectivas parejas y me empezaban a saludar con el brazo extendido, me da envidia verlas que venían conversando con los chicos con los que le había tocado como si se conocieran desde hace años.

-Sakurita, veo que esta bien acompañada -dijo viendo para donde mi acompañante- ya sabes cómo se llama.

- Se llama Syaoran Li y se cree el hombre más interesante de todo Hong Kong –dije elevando la voz para que el me escuchara pero él se hacía como el que no me oía y empezó a hablar con alguien – pero dime tu con quién te ha tocado.

- Ahí Sakurita, no te imaginas lo que me paso- dijo con un brillo extraño- tu recuerdas de Eriol, el chico que llego a hablarme.

- No lo puedo creer no me digas que es el Tomoyo- dije.

- Siiiiiiii, es mas es el- dijo señalando hacia el muchacho con el que estaba hablando mi acompañante – el es Eriol, no es increíble Sakurita.

-SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- grito a todo pulmón de repente Rika yo la volví a ver con cara de susto por que pensé que le había pasado algo.

-QUEEEEEEEE-le respondí con una gran sonrisa al verla tan emocionada.

- No sabes quién es mi compañero de viaje – dijo dando brincos, amaba esa chica era tan llena de energía.

-Dudo mucho que lo sepa, si a las únicas que conozco acá son a ustedes chicas- dije mirándola divertida.

- Yo creo que si nos conocemos – dijo una voz detrás de mí que me hizo pegar un gran brinco- Hey tranquila no te asustes así, que mala eres Sakura no pensé que te fueras a olvidar de mi.

-Yue? Eres tú?- dije dándome vuelta.

-Asi que es cierto si eres mi Sakura – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, Yue sin la máscara era extremadamente guapo tenía el pelo gris al igual que sus ojos, su piel era clara.

- Si soy yo Sakura, la de la fiesta pero no tu Sakura- le dije con un poco de sonrojo en mi cara- me alegra volverte a ver Yue, quería disculparme por lo de ano…

-Si me dejaste plantado- dijo haciendo cara de decepcionado-pero no te preocupes un amigo me dijo que fue lo que paso anoche, siento que hayas que tenido que toparte a Li el es un poco amargo y tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos, siento que hayas pasado por eso muñeca.

-Li- dije un poco seria volviendo a ver hacia mi compañero de excursión no podía creerlo, enserio cuando pensé que me iba a divertir me pasa a mí.

- Saku- dijo Rika haciéndome verla a ella- Yue y yo pensamos que tu y yo podríamos cambiar de pareja a si tú podrías pasar tiempo con él.

-Suena genial me encantaría, harías eso por mi – le dije a Rika

-Claro solo esperemos que Kaho acepte- dijo Yue.

-Pues yo no lo permitiré- dijo Syaoran que se había acercado- ella es mi pareja.

-QUE –dije casi gritando- esto sí que no me lo creo ni siquiera te agrado, por que ahora quieres estar conmigo, cuando ayer me gritaste y me trataste muy mal.

-QUE – dijo ahora el viéndome- fuiste tú la que me tiro el fresco encima- dijo viéndome.

- No puedo que le hayas gritado Li, que bajo has caído- dijo Yue- has algo por esta vida y déjala que cambie, ella no se sentirá a gusto contigo…

-NO- grito Li- no la dejare irse contigo Yue, ella no m agrada pero no tanto como tú así que no dejare que se vaya contigo

-Eres un cretino- le dijo Tomoyo enojada- no puedo creer que creas te vamos a dejar que seas el compañero de mi amiga.

- No me importa lo que digas, no la dejare- dijo molesto- ya te dije el por que así que no hay nada que mas hablar- dijo caminando hacia al baño.

-Huy no puedo creerlo- dije apretando mis puños- pero me las pagaras.

-Hahahahaha- empezó a reírse Yue y todas nosotras lo vimos con el ceño fruncido- lo siento, chicas pero tranquila Sakura aunque el convenza a Kaho que no nos dejen cambiar parejas, trataremos de pasar tiempo juntos si?

- Si Saku, trataremos de tenerte alejada de el- dijo Rika.

-Si por favor chicas- me volví sonrojada- y Yue claro que me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo-le sonríe- chicas donde esta Chiharu les pregunte de repente

-Ella esta de lo mas encantada hablando con la pareja que le toco, pero tal parece que es amigo de Eriol y de Li también- dijo Rika- mira desde aquí se ven los cuatro- señalando hacia la buseta.

Este viaje no había empezado como yo quería y algo me decía que no se iba a poner mejor ya que mi pareja, era mi peor pesadilla lo único que me consolaba era que Yue iba a estar conmigo. Pero me prometí a mi misma tratar de pasarla bien aunque me tuviera que soportar a ese invivible.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP.

**V. Perdidos**

**POV SYAORAN**

No podía dar crédito como las cosas que uno planea nunca llegan a realizarse ya que siempre mi madre tenía la última palabra a sí que decidí no soñar con nada, no pedir nada y no querer nada por que todo lo que yo quería nunca era posible por ejemplo esta noche andaba un poco enojado ya que minutos antes de pasar por mis amigos mi madre pidió hablar conmigo, pero de esa conversación no salió nada bueno ya que me dijo que en más o menos quince días tenía que irme a Tomoeda a empezar los cursos universitarios, odiaba que ella tomara todas las decisiones de mi vida.

Cuando pase por los Eriol y Takashi notaron que estaba un poco tenso, más de lo normal debería decir.

-Li- dijo Eriol viéndome- se puede decir por que vas de callado, digo es que estas muy raro, si quieres Yamazaki y yo nos quedamos acá.

-Si realmente no querías venir nos hubieras dicho antes Bro –dijo Takashi- y me hubiera traído mi carro para no tener que pagar nada- término diciendo un poco enojado

- No no es eso- dije viendo a Takashi por el retrovisor durante un semáforo en rojo- la verdad es que al final si me había animado de venir Yamazaki, pero antes de venir por ustedes, mi madre me dijo que quería hablar conmigo-dije volviendo a ver hacia adelante

-Por que tu madre siempre nos arruina la noche y ahora que te dijo- dijo Eriol un poco enojado.

-Pues…- dije pensando como decirlo- di nada que me tengo que ir en unos 15 días más o menos.

-QUE- grito Takashi- tu madre está loca yo ni siquiera se a donde me voy a inscribir.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado Li, tu mamá siempre hace lo que quiere contigo pero voy a ver si hablo con mis padres para ver si me voy contigo amigo, yo no quedo aquí en Hong Kong sin ninguno de ustedes somos los 3 mosqueteros- dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en mi hombre y sonriendo- y tu Takashi- dijo viendo por el retrovisor- déjala de pensártela y vente con nosotros.

- Lo más seguro es que los siga, por que conociendo como conozco a Li- dijo casi muerto de risa- no logra a hacer ningún amigo.

- Ja tu no me engañas Takashi, tu solo me quieres usar de pretexto para no decir que te sentirías solo sin nosotros- le dije picándolo un poco.

Una vez que llegamos les dije a chicos que por favor no me presentaran a nadie por que hoy sinceramente andaba sin animos de conocer a nadie nuevo, había decidido que si me iba para Tomoeda iba a tener un poco mas de libertad ya que no tendría que estar pidiendo permiso para todo eso era lo único que me alegraba de ir me de Hong Kong, lo que me tenía un poco enojado también era el hecho de que Meiling regresaría dentro de un mes y yo contaba con estas vacaciones para preparar su llegada y realizarle una despedida con Eriol y Takashi ya que ella regresaría 15 días después a Inglaterra, Meiling se había vuelto mi mejor amiga le había agarrado un cariño especial y me dolía no poder despedirme de ella y tampoco le iba a decir nada de esta última noticia de mi madre, no quería que se regresa antes por mi culpa.

-Hey Syaoran mira esas dos que están sentadas en aquella mesa – me dijo Eriol – vamos a conocerlas.

-Ya te había dicho que no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie- le dije- ve tu con Yamazaki yo mientras iré a pedir algo de tomar.

-No yo tampoco quiero ir – dijo Takashi- se ven un poco aburridas, mira que con semejante música y están sentadas, yo mejor acompañe a Li no será que después se nos pierda- dijo viéndome con una cara media seria.

-Ustedes se lo pierden- dijo Eriol- ya verán que serán ustedes los que terminen aburriéndose, nos vemos al rato- y dicho eso empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

- Entonces que- le dije Takashi- te invito a un trago.

-Eso ni lo preguntes dos veces- dijo el muy borracho.

Estuvimos como 10min sentados hablando, vacilando, picando y tomando un poco hasta que tuvimos que levantarnos porque la mesera que nos atendía no dejaba de verme eso me estaba volvió un poco loco ya que no me gustaba sentirme vigilado y cuando me pregunto que si mi apellido era "Li" le dije que no, lo único que me faltaba era tener otra loca rodeándome toda la noche solo por mi apellido, eso me obstinaba y no estaba de animos para ligarme a nadie esa noche y la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo más con mis amigos a pece de que son muy mujeriegos , son de lo mejor siempre nos apoyamos mutuamente nunca nos hemos peleado por una mujer ya que tenemos gustados extremadamente diferentes asi Takashi no tuvo ningún problema con que nos fueramos de ahí.

Íbamos camino a la pista de baile a buscar a Eriol ya queríamos ir a otro lugar a tomarnos unas cuantas cervezas y hablar de otras cosas que no se podían hablar con tanta música de por medio. Cuando íbamos atravesando la pista de baile iba tratando de escuchar algo que Takashi había dicho pero no me di cuenta hasta que sentí un poco de fresco en mi cara, y sinceramente eso fue la última gota que derramo el vaso.

-Lo que me faltaba-dije todo enojado no podía creer que estuviera teniendo la peor noche de toda mi vida- que me saliera una idiota, eres una imbécil no te podías fijar por donde ibas mujer, no no eres una mujer eres un animal, una bestia

-Hey Syaoran, no exageres fue un accidente perdónelo señorita es que el no puede controlarse con respecto a su enojo – dijo Takashi agarrándome de el brazo, cuando me di cuenta que le había prácticamente gritado era muy tarde yo nunca había pedido una disculpa y no lo iba hacer ahora asi que lo único que iba ser era irme pero no ella tuvo que responder.

-Ya lo note-dijo enojada pero tranquila a mi amigo- pero el imbécil eres tú- dirigiéndose a mi aumento su voz- TU TAMPOCO ERES PERFECTO DE SEGURO A TI TAMBIEN TE HAN PASADO COSAS COMO ESTAS, IMBECIL- me grito la niñata esa, no lo podía creer era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a gritarme a mí, juro que tenía muchas ganas de arrancarle la máscara para ver de quien se trataba.

-NO ME GRITES NIÑA- le respondí igual de fuerte-SOLO POR QUE TE CREES LA GRAN COSOTA NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA-le dije acercándome a milímetros de su cara

La niñata iba a llorar la había ofendido una parte de mi decía que había logrado mi cometido pero otra parte de mi me decía que era de lo peor que una cosa era ser frio y otra cosa era ser grosero con una niña que no había hecho nada que tropezar con la peor persona en toda la noche por que lo que había pasado hoy había sido solo un accidente pero sinceramente me habían pasado tantas cosas esta noche que esta era la última que iba aguntar asi que viendo como la gente de alrededor nos veía no podía permitir que llorara aquí en medio de todos ellos asi que decidí alejarme de ella ya le había causado daño pero no se por que antes de irme le tuve que decirle algo más fuerte para que no llorara delante de esta bola de gente estúpida.

-Ni te atrevas a llorar eso no me hará disculparme- dije empezando a caminar dirigiéndole una mirada a Takashi para que empezara a caminar y una vez de espaldas le dije- ten más cuidado muñeca no sabrás por que si sigues así de descuidada no conseguirás ningún esposo.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, TU NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA- y dicho eso empezó a correr, la verdad no me sorprendi que después de eso me respondiera como me respondió, era verdad yo no la conocía sabia que me había pasado con ella pero no me iba a disculpar no sabía que era eso. Por un momento di gracias por no haberle quitado la máscara, la verdad es que por lo que vi en sus ojos sabia que sin saber mi nombre me odiaba.

Después de esa cachetada Takashi me jalo del brazo hasta el parqueo llamo a Eriol por celular y nos saco lo más rápido que pudo, por que se había dado cuenta que habían reporteros en el lugar, y a como son de intrépidos seguro se daban cuenta de quien se trataba asique decidimos irnos antes de salir en la portada del periódico de la mañana.

Una vez en mi casa Takashi y Eriol no quisieron comentar nada sobre lo pasado anteriormente y yo la verdad no quería hablar de eso aun me dolía un poco la mejilla pero ya no había marcha atrás ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba o si siquiera vivía en Hong Kong ya que parecía turista, pero por alguna razón no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, después de un rato de estar viendo televisión Eriol nos comento que Kaho estaba organizando otras de sus viajes alrededor de la cuidad la verdad me intereso bastante por que a pece de conocer esos lugares los viajes de ella siempre eran demasiado interesantes. Asique los invite a quedarse a dormir para que a la mañana se nos hiciera más fácil llegar hasta el hotel.

**24 de Julio del 2008 **

Apenas eran las 6am cuando me levante Eriol y Takashi todavía seguían durmiendo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo poco que pude ver de ella era que tenía unos ojos color verde, su pelo era de pelo castaño y que su piel era blanca, se notaba que no era una persona fácil ya que se atrevió a enfrentarme a pesar de cómo la trate, Takashi tenía con respecto a algo "no soy capaz de manejar mi enojo", nunca en mi vida me había comportado tan salvaje hacia a una mujer, juro que si madre hubiera presenciado eso nunca más me dejaría salir de mi habitación.

-Li- dijo Takashi acercándose a mí, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el balcón de mi habitación – que estás haciendo llevando frio eso te va hacer malo- dijo poniéndose en la misma postura que yo.

-Meditando Yamazaki – dije viendo el sol que iba saliendo poco a poco- sabes – le dije volteándome hacia el- a veces me detesto- dije a lo que el frunció el seño y yo le sonreí- a veces quisiera ser menos rudo, medirme antes de hablar , ser menos frío, ser mas como…- dije volviendo a ver hacia al sol- ser como Eriol o como tú, a veces desearía no tener ninguna responsabilidad- dije poniendo mis manos en mi cara- a veces hubiera deseado a ver nacido en otra familia.

-Hey Li- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- tranquilo amigo- dijo algo preocupado- creo que la cachetada te puso mal- dijo mientras se moría de risa algo que me hizo sonreír a mi también, pero después se puso un poco serio y volvió a ver el sol – se que te pasaste ayer Li, ella no lo merecía pero tranquilo amigo ella en algún momento te perdonara aunque no se conozcan, los dos llegaran a cerrar esa herida, pero no te puedes culpar del todo, tu madre también tiene algo de culpa por haberte criado asi pero- se pauso un momento y me volvió a ver- eres una gran persona Li, a pesar de que eres frio, calculador y un poco rudo con quien te pase enfrente, eres una excelente persona, si no lo fueras no estarías aquí "meditando " – hizo la comilla con los dedos - y con respecto a las responsabilidades , se fuerte amigo y si te toco esta vida es por algo y sé que con los años llegaras a hacer un gran presidente.

-Gracias Takashi eres un gran amigo – dije volviendo a ver.

-Lo sé- dijo el muy creído- ahora dejemos la meditación para después ahora pongámosle porque si no no llegamos al hotel.

Después de esa pequeña charla con Yamazaki, fuimos a despertar a Eriol que soñaba con una tal "Tomoyo" asi que decidimos vacilarlo un gran rato con esa chica, llegamos faltando unos cuantos minutos antes y pude ver que había mucha gente que usualmente iba a estos viajes y otros que nunca en mi vida había visto a las 7:30 Kaho quien estaba vestida con traje de safari nos hizo ponernos en un gran círculo ya que a ella siempre le ha gustado conocernos cara a cara antes de empezar la excursión y empezó a tocar un silbato un poco molesto.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo una vez que todos la volvimos a ver- yo soy Kaho Mizuki y voy a hacer su guía durante los próximos días y lo primero que quiero es llamarlos por su nombre para así saber si están todos presentes de acuerdo así que todos hagan un circulo para que todos vayan sabiendo más o menos quien van hacer sus parejas alguna pregunta- dijo mirándonos a todos.

Eso de las parejas era nuevo para mí y la verdad es que no estaba de animos para estar acompañado de esas mujeres que no me pueden ver por que ya sueñan con ser la futura señora "Li"

- Señorita Mizuki – dije – nadie nos dijo que este año haríamos parejas- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno Li no todos los años pueden ser iguales- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- además será bueno para ti ya que eres un poco solitario.

Kaho nunca entendió que no era solitario sino que estaba cansado del poco alborotadas.

-Bueno, pero supongo que no es obligatorio tampoco- dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh claro que lo es- dijo Kaho dedicándole toda su atención- ok chicos hagan el circulo que les pedí.

Juro que me quería ir de aquí, a cada lado que veía solo veía el poco de mujeres viéndome con cara de deseo y algunas mis ex que sonreían y saludaban como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, era como estar teniendo la peor pesadilla de mi vida, ya mi día había empezado mal otra vez.

Después de haber formado 5 parejas Kaho llamo a una tal "Sakura Kinomoto" que se me pareció un poco a la chica que había tratado mal ayer hasta que escuche mi nombre que me volvió a Tierra.

Estaba tan de mal humor que con solo verla a ella tan tranquila me dieron ganas de molestarla para ver si por lo menos ella podía convenser a Kaho de dejarme ir con mis amigos

-Ni creas que tú y yo nos vamos a volver grandes amigos – le dije volviéndola a ver con mi famoso ceño fruncido- yo ya tengo amigos y no estoy interesado en hacer nuevos- vi como sus ojos verdes pasaron de ser tranquilos a enojados hasta que ella también frunció el ceño

- Y quien dijo que quería ser tu amiga- me dijo con un tono cortante- yo ya también tengo los míos –me dijo viéndome con cara de pocos amigos.

- Muy bien, me parece perfecto, así que no veo la necesidad de dirigirnos la palabra- dije.

-Bien – dijo viéndome aun con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora solo era cuestión de que ella hablara con Kaho para que nos separar de una vez por todas a lo lejos pude ver como Eriol venía de lo más feliz hablando con una chica que parecía ser amiga de mi compañera de viaje ya que vi como también la saludaba a lo lejos.

-Sakurita, veo que está bien acompañada -dijo viendo para donde mi - ya sabes cómo se llama-pregunto como si no se diera cuenta de que podía oírlas ya que estaban a la par mía asi que decidí hacerme el interesante y hacer que hablaba con Eriol mientras escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación con su amiga .

- Se llama Syaoran Li y se cree el hombre más interesante de todo Hong Kong –dijo con con un tono seco como si doliera decir mi nombre– pero dime tu con quién te ha tocado.

Admitiré que me dio un poco de gracia oírla decir que me creo la gran cosa de Hong Kong, por lo menos de eso me di cuenta que ella no era la típica chica que se enamoraría de cualquier persona solo por su apariencia, asi que le pregunte que si era la tal Tomoyo con la paso soñando la noche anterior pero no le dio chance a responder ya que escuche como la amiga de Sakura respondía antes.

- Ahí Sakurita, no te imaginas lo que me paso- dijo con un brillo extraño- tu recuerdas de Eriol, el chico que llego a hablarme.

- No lo puedo creer no me digas que es el Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.

- Siiiiiiii, es mas es el- dijo señalando hacia Eriol que en estos momentos trataba de ver para otro lado ya que estaba más rojo que un tomate – el es Eriol, no es increíble Sakurita.

Deje de escuchar la conversación para molestarlo un rato.

-Deja de reírte – me pidió Eriol – lo que te voy a contar va hacer que te quite la risa por el resto de la noche- me dijo enojado.

-Lo dudo- dije muerto de risa- que pensara ella cuando le diga que soñabas con…

-No te atreverías- dijo con cara de pocos amigos- apuesto a que no te has dado cuenta que ella es la chica con la que discutiste ayer.

-Sakura?- pregunte un poco nervioso- no puede ser, esa chica me odia.

-Uno cosa es que te odie, y otra cosa es que no te conozca, lo mas cómico de todo esto es que los dos están juntos y ninguno de los se reconozca ni un poquito- dijo viendo hacia Sakura y después me voltio a ver a mi y dijo un poco serio- Syaoran no será que el destino te está dando una oportunidad para disculparte con ella.

-No sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no me voy a disculpar – dije viéndolo serio.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Yue, el que uno de mis mejores amigos hasta que se puso a inventar un poco de cosas en los periódicos acerca de mi y de mi familia, estaba hablando muy feliz con ellas, asi que decidí acercarme poe si estaba tratando de inventar algo que no era no me importaba tener algunas palabras con él.

- Saku- dijo una amiga de ella - Yue y yo pensamos que tu y yo podríamos cambiar de pareja a si tú podrías pasar tiempo con él.

-Suena genial me encantaría, harías eso por mi – dijo Sakura de lo mas emocionaba pero yo no lo permitiría

-Claro solo esperemos que Kaho acepte- dijo el imbécil de Yue, sinceramente nunca me imagine volverlo a encontrar por que según la gente que trabaja para mi madre en la parte de investigación él estaba en Japón estudiando.

-Pues yo no lo permitiré- dije acercándome a ellos- ella es mi pareja.

-QUE –dijo Sakura elevando un poco la vista- esto sí que no me lo creo ni siquiera te agrado, por que ahora quieres estar conmigo, cuando ayer me gritaste y me trataste muy mal.

-QUE – dije fingiendo un poco- fuiste tú la que me tiro el fresco encima- dije viéndola directamente a los ojos verdes.

- No puedo creer que le hayas gritado Li, que bajo has caído- dijo Yue- has algo por esta vida y déjala que cambie, ella no se sentirá a gusto contigo…

-NO- le dije viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos- no la dejare irse contigo Yue, ella no me agrada pero te detesto a ti por lo que hiciste asi que no dejare que se vaya contigo

-Eres un cretino- dijo Tomoyo enojada- no puedo creer que creas te vamos a dejar que seas el compañero de mi amiga.

- No me importa lo que digas, no la dejare- dije molesto, cuanto odiaba que enfrentaran - ya te dije el por que no lo voy a permitir así que no hay nada que mas hablar- y dicho esto me encamine hacia al baño por que no aguantaba ver la cara de Sakura con su ceño fruncido.

Después de ir al baño vi como todos se iban montando en los buses, vi como Kaho le repartía a los buceros las hojas con las rutas que íbamos a realizar, íbamos para un famoso parque que quedaba a las afueras, una vez realizadas las filas, Kaho nos volvió a poner en parejas ya que dijo que tendríamos que viajar con ellos también, vi como las amigas de Sakura me miraban con cara de pocos amigos y no era para menos si me había portado como un cretino, pero admitiré que ver a Sakura con el ceño fruncido se estaba volviendo una de mis pasiones.

-Este es el peor de mi vida- oí como Sakura decía – viendo hacia la ventana un poco triste.

- Para mí también- dije viéndola a ella- pero te garantizo que se pondrá peor – volvió a ver al frente.

- Si ya lo creo, solo me basta contenerte a mi lado para que mi día se vuelva aun más oscuro.

-Gracias- dije viéndola- es la cosa más linda que me han dicho en mi vida, por lo general…

- No me interesa- me dijo seria- tu mismo dijiste que no teníamos que dirigirnos las palabra no? asi que por favor no me hables – dicho eso se puso unos audífonos y cerró los ojos.

Asi que me puse a leer un libro hasta que por fin me quede dormido, hasta que sentí como alguien me golpeaba con bolitas de papel, pero estaba tan profundamente dormido que no me importo hasta que oí como alguien hablaba por un parlante diciendo "Li Syaoran " y como alguien me movía tratando de despertarme.

-Duermes como una roca- dijo Sakura- tus amigos te estuvieron tirando bolitas de papel, Kaho te estuvo llamando por el parlante y tu seguías durmiendo como si nada- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno y para que querían levantarme- le dije a un poco soñoliento.

-Porque ya hemos llegado al primer lugar y tú no me dejas salir señor me creo que todo el mundo- dijo.

-Oh ya veo con que me creo mejor que todo el mundo-dije levantando una ceja- y tu sabes quién soy señorita puedo tirar el fresco encima de cualquiera.

-Hey-dijo bajando la mirada y por un momento me sentí mal – eso ha sido un golpe bajo- y con eso no le paso pasar prácticamente encima mío y salir de la buseta.

-Tú también te pasaste- le dije- no me conoces no tienes derecho a decir eso.

-Créeme cuando te diga que no me interesa conocerte- y siguió caminando hacia el bosque, no me había dado cuenta que estabamos ahí hasta que la vi desaparecer.

-Pues que dicha por que a mí tampoco me interesa conocerte- le dije para picarla un poco.

-Entonces que haces persiguiéndome, déjame tranquila o es que te gusta que te traten mal- me dijo volteándose hacia mi- DEJAME TRANQUILA – me grito- no ves que cada vez que te veo recuerdo que me trataste mal- dijo viéndose hacia a un lado y lo que paso a continuación no lo esperaba, Sakura se puso de cuclillas y empezó a llorar.

-Sak….- dije acercándome

-NO NO ME TOQUES- dijo ella cosa que me hizo sentir mal- tu… tu… no mereces mis lagrimas vete Syaoran, tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco pero aun asi el destino nos pone juntos, sabes – dijo tratando de respirar mas tranquilamente porque estaba respirando muy rápido– se suponía que este iba a hacer un viaje tranquilo que la iba a pasar muy bien, pero tuve la desgracia de conocerte- dijo poniéndose de pies- asique te pido de todo corazón déjame tranquila, no me molestes , si quieres ser mi pareja de viaje está bien pero por favor no te me acerques, sabes – dijo viéndome- nunca había tratado con un chico pero ahora no creo que quiera hacerlo nunca mas .

-Sakura- dije.

-No, Syaoran no quiero escucharte- dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia a mí y en ellos vi el rencor el odio, la rabia hacia mi persona.

-Sakura, déjame- dije con un hilo de voz- déjame- no sabía ni que decirle después de haber escuchado como ella se sentía.

-No Syaoran- dijo como leyendo mi mente- no- y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, yo solo me quede viendo como ella corría, y cuando ya no la vi fue cuando reaccione y empecé a correr tras de ella pero no la veía hasta que me dije que había como un guindo y ahí fue cuando realmente empecé a preocuparme.

-Sakura- grite a todo pulmón pero no hubo respuesta- Sakura- grite de nuevo pero tampoco hubo respuesta, asi que decidí bajar para asegurarme que no estaba mal herida.

Una vez abajo comencé a buscarla pero no la hallaba, hasta que la vi casi desmayada sobre una piedra.

-Sakura que tienes- dije acercándome.

-No Li, no me toques- dicho esto callo entre mis brazos tenía el tobillo hinchado y un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

-Sakura despierta, Sakura- dije dándole pequeños golpes en la cara.

-Li –dijo con los ojos entreabiertos- dime que sabes cómo llegamos hasta acá- a lo que yo negué con la cabeza a lo que era cierto ya que no tenía la mínima idea de dónde estabamos- genial- y cerró los ojos

-Sakura- dije pero no hubo respuesta, asi que la volví a llamar a lo que ella medio abrió los ojos.

-Déjame tranquila, vete- dijo

-No – dije – y deja de ser tan testaruda –le dije a lo que ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La noche empezó a caer rápido asi que decidí dejar a Sakura y buscar algo con lo que hacer fuego, nunca había visto llorar a una mujer como a Sakura y eso me dolía por algún motivo asi que me prometí a mismo cerrar la herida que le había ocasionado, no sabía ni como lo iba hacer pero si de algo esta seguro es que no quería ver a Sakura llorar por mi causa y mi comportamiento animal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo me divierto un poco. **

**Hola chicas perdon por el retraso yo por lo general actualizo los Domingos pero la semana no pude porque no termine el capitulo ya que se me había ido el espíritu de un pronto a otro y la verdad es que esta semana pase acomodando mis ideas antes de poner cualquier en tontera! Les quería a gradecer a todas las que me leen aunque sean pocas me alegra saber que me tienen entre sus historias favoritas y que tengo seguidoras, por otro lado me encantaría que me comentaran para saber sus opiniones, tal vez algunos de sus comentarios me den futuras ideas uno nunca sabe, también se que no acostumbro a poner mi opinión o a dar gracias pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz de saber de que tengo algunas fans… En FIN gracias de nuevo, y aquí les dejo con tan esperado capitulo, ciao nos leemos.**

**VI. Una oportunidad para conocerte**

**POV SAKURA**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos porque aun me sentía un poco aturdida y tampoco recordaba donde estaba, pero comencé a recordarlo todo cuando sentí el dolor en el tobillo y un poco de dolor en la cabeza y lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra por haberle dicho todo eso a Li, por haber llorado delante de él, por haberle hablado prácticamente de mi vida porque no me faltaba mucho para decirle que mi vida era una vida demasiado aburrida porque tenía un hermano un poco posesivo conmigo que no me dejaba hacer nada, que vivía en Tomoeda y que era millonaria, que crecí alrededor de niñas y que él y Yue habían sido los primeros hombres con los que había tenido contacto.

Cuando abri por fin mis ojos vi que Li estaba recogiendo algunos tucos de madera y acomodándolos en una gran montaña, no se había dado cuenta que lo está viendo por que estaba demasiado ocupado acomodando todo, ya que él no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba viendo aproveche ese momento con más detenimiento y viéndolo bien me di cuenta Li no están feo cuando no abre su enorme boca para decir groserías, de hecho es un poco apuesto, sus ojos son de color ámbar, su pelo es de color castaño y su piel es de tez blanca como la mía, me que había quedado viendo como los músculos de su espalda y los de sus brazos que se estaban desarrollando se movían conforme el levantaba y acomodaba los tucos de madera a distancia se notaba que era bastante fuerte, pero salí de mi trance cuando me di cuenta de que el también me estaba viendo.

-Oh ya despertaste, eso es una buena señal – dijo frotando una piedra con otra- como te sientes- dijo con un tono serio.

-Como si te importara- le dije secamente, no entendía por que estaba siendo tan amable conmigo ahora que estabamos aquí en medio de la nada - dime que por favor sabes dónde estamos – le dije viendo para cielo ya que seguía acostada.

-No- dijo en tono rudo, en el tono que yo conozco- y si me importa saber cómo estás por que después no quiero que me acusen de algo que yo no hice- me respondió aun tratando de hacer fuego con las piedras.

-Oh vamos Li- le dije aun viendo para el cielo, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de darle la cara por que aun me sentía sonrojada por haberme agarrado viéndolo- tan malo eres para que crean que tú hiciste esto – señalando mi cabeza y mi tobillo.

- Pues de Yue, puedo esperar cualquier cosa – dijo poniendo hojas en la fogata que había hecho.

- Ya veo- le dije sentándome.

Cuando me senté me di cuenta que tenia puesto un sweater de chico puesto y no recordaba que anduviera uno puesto cuando me desmaye y tampoco me había dado cuenta que estaba prácticamente oscuro hasta que la fogata empezó a hacer la luz entre nosotros.

-Es mía- dijo Li ya que se había quedado viendo cada movimiento que yo hacía.

-Que esto- dije señalándola- pues no la necesito mas - me la quite rápidamente por que la verdad era que no quería nada que viniera de el- gracias- dije poniéndola a un lado.

El ruido de los grillos y de los búhos era lo único que se escuchaba entre nosotros, ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba, y yo no pensaba hablarle si prácticamente odiaba a este chico, pero más odiaba el destino por haberme jugado una broma tan cruel como era estar en medio de la nada con el ser mas odioso que conocía.

-Tienes algo de comer- dijo de pronto, a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza y abri mi maletín y saque un paquete de galletas y algunas frutas, el también saco algo de su maletín y empezó a comerlo- Mañana buscaremos un camino de regreso o por lo menos algo que nos aproxime- dijo a lo que yo asentí nuevamente con la cabeza, había decidido no hablarle, yo no me lo soportaba ni él a mí, asi que no veía por que tenía que hablar con él solo por que era la única persona que tenia cerca.

Después de haberme comido las galletas, me volví a recostar tratando de dormirme de nuevo, pero no pude porque empecé a pensar en que mi hermano, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y tal vez Yue deberían de estar demasiado preocupados por mí, principalmente Touya que conociéndolo como lo conocía debería de estar armando todo un alboroto, solo esperaba que mis golpes no se notaran tanto cuando me encontrara porque lo creía capaz de acusar a Li, y pensando en el volví mi cabeza hacia él, pero para mi sorpresa él no estaba y al ver que no estaba me senté de nuevo.

-LI –grite, pero no hubo respuesta- LI… No juegues asi conmigo- le dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero mi tobillo dolía demasiado asi que me quede sentada y comencé a gritar de nuevo- Li juro que si esto es una broma tuya, no me importara ninguno de mis golpes para pegarte una paliza- pero tampoco hubo respuesta- Li.. –termine diciendo suavecito la verdad es que me estaba empezando a dar mucho miedo ya que estaba sola en medio de la nada, pero de pronto empecé a escuchar algo detrás mío asi que trate de llamarlo de nuevo- LI ERES TU DIJE- pero no hubo respuesta.

Hasta que sentí como alguien me agarraba del hombro y me gritaba "booo"" y ahí fue cuando no aguante mas y pegue un enorme grito que cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca hubiera quedado sordo, fue tanto el susto que empecé a llorar sin poder evitarlo – ERES UN IDIOTA,- le dije haciéndome forma de ovillo.

-Saku… Sakura - dijo agachándose a la par mía, pero no le respondí, solo a una persona como él se le ocurre una broma en un lugar como este, lo único que me pasaba por mi cabeza era que a él de verdad le gustaba verme llorar.

-Déjame Li, no me toques- le dije aun con mi cabeza agachada- no quiero nada que venga de ti -le dije, oí como suspiraba y se levantaba de mi lado.

Me quede en esa posición un rato mas tratando de calmar mis nervios, ya que desde pequeña que todas las cosas relacionadas a las películas de mi miedo me asustaban a muerte y sabia que Li no sabía nada de esto pero tampoco tenía ningún derecho a hacerme bromas ya que no éramos amigos. De repente me comencé a sentir cansada y me recosté de nuevo sin ver a Li que seguía viendo la fogata como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**7:00 AM **

-Buenos días- me dijo Li en un tono seco cuando me vio sentándome de nuevo pero yo no le respondí es mas ni siquiera me digne a volver a ver

– Ayer me di cuenta que tu tobillo todavía está demasiado inflamado, asi que he decidido quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos encuentren- dijo de nuevo viendo hacia un árbol pero yo solo asentí- espero que tengas bastante comida en ese maletín por que a como yo veo esto- dijo viendo alrededor- van a tardar por lo menos dos días más – a lo que yo solo volví asentir - cerca de aquí hay una pequeña poza por si quieres bañarte- dijo caminando hacia algún lugar - grita si me necesitas, apuesto que eso lo sabes hacer muy bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- aunque no creo que lo hagas- fue lo último que dijo mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

Me sentía mal por estarlo tratando asi pero se lo tenía bien merecido, el me había tratado mal primero yo no quería que tratara bien solo por que estaba lastimada además sabía que él no estaba arrepentido por que si lo estuviera ya me hubiera pedido por lo menos una disculpa, pero ni eso, en cambio de eso se la pasa haciéndome llorar, y lo odiaba por eso o por lo menos pensaba que lo odiaba, pero en realidad no sabía que pensar de él, por que el parecía una persona tan fría y cruel, pero ayer cuando lo vi tan pensativo viendo la fogata pude notar que tenía una mirada triste, podría a asegurar que su vida era igual, parecida o más difícil que la mía, estaba tanta cansada de estar sentada que me trate de levantar pero no pude y ahí fue cuando sentí como unos brazos me sostenían para que no cayera de nuevo al suelo.

-Te dije que gritaras si necesitabas algo- me dijo un poco enojado y sentándome en una piedra.

- Y tu no entiendes que nunca iba hacer eso, por que no quiero nada que venga de ti – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- De nada – me dijo con su tan famoso tono de voz enojón y me dio la espalda.

-Li – dije estaba harta de que él estuviera siendo tan amable conmigo quería que mostrara su verdadera cara, quería respuestas- porque…- dije pensando un poco como preguntarle – porque…. Estas siendo amable conmigo cuando en realidad tú no eres asi…

Vi como su cara pasaba de tranquila a una en la que fruncía el ceño y ahí fue cuando trague en seco por que la verdad es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Esa es tu forma de agradecerme- dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

-No-dije- es solo un pregunta- y al ver que el no me contestaba seguí hablando- es que no desde que te conozco me has demostrado que eres un verdadero ogro, dime Li porque aquí te estás comportando tan diferente- pero de nuevo no me dijo nada asi que trate de molestarlo un poco- o es que acaso el aire de montaña te hace comportarte asi

-No me parece gracioso Kinomoto- me sorprendió que me llamara por mi apellido ya que el solo "Sakura" me decía- sabes una cosa no soy tan ogro como me pintas- dijo extremadamente serio.

-Pues quisiera poder tener pruebas para poder decir lo contrario, pero desde el día del baile a hoy solo has traído desgracia a mi vida- le dije.

-Es bueno saber que eso es lo que piensas de mi- dijo volviendo su mirada a mi- tu no me conoces, no tienes derecho a decir eso, de verdad no sabes quién soy – dijo Li.

-No- le dije- y créeme que si pudiera devolver al pasado nunca hubiera ido a esa dichosa fiesta y asi ninguno de los dos nos hubiéramos conocido, tú me hubieras dejado cambiar de pareja y ninguno de los dos estaría en esta ahorita situación ahorita.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo asegurar- me dijo viéndome- acuérdate que me querías cambiar por Yue y eso jamás lo iba a permitir- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo puedo creer- dije- que es lo que tienes contra él.

- No soy yo el que tiene que responder eso – mejor pregúntale a tu querido- dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua- a ver si te dice la verdad.

-Aghh no lo puedo creer Syaoran Li, porque eres tan asi- le dije.

- Asi soy yo- me dijo- no me puedes cambiarme Sakura tengo años de ser así, no pretendas cambiarme.

-No pretendo- dije- ya me di cuenta que eres imposible- por alguna extraña razón me empezó a dar risa, seguro por verme en medio de la nada teniendo una conversación casi normal con Li- quien eres Li, dime quien eres.

- Que te pasa por que te ríes de me mi- dijo tratándose de hacer el ofendido- que me garantiza que cuando te diga quién soy realmente no caigas rendida a mis pies.

Cuando dijo eso simplemente empecé a reírme con más ganas – Te lo aseguro -le dije- no lo voy hacer cuando con costo te soporto.

-Soy el futuro heredero de uno de los imperios empresariales más grande de todo Hong Kong- dijo de lo más tranquilo, y ahora que lo pensaba cuando íbamos camino al hotel vi un gran edificio con su apellido llamado " Corporaciones Clan Li" 

-Asi que por eso era que decías que me iba a desmayar y que iba a caer rendida a tus pies- le dije disimulando un poco mi impresión.

-No pues fingir frente a mi Kinomoto, se que estas impresionada- dijo como gran cosa.

-No, no me impresiono sabes por que- le dije.

- Por que- dijo viéndome directamente.

- Por que tú estás viendo a la futura vicepresidenta de la compañía de todo Japón, pero… - le dije- tu compañía es una gran competencia, mi padre siempre anda comparando nuestra empresa con la de ustedes- dije.

-Vaya esta sí que no me la creo- dijo dudoso- no me digas que tu padre es el gran Fujitaka Kinomoto- dijo a lo que o yo asentí- ahora sí que estoy en verdaderos problemas.

- Y eso porque – le pregunte.

-Olvídalo- me dijo – tal parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Puede ser- le dije aun sentada en la piedra y la verdad es que de pronto me dio cierta curiosidad por saber que tanto en común teníamos - te propongo algo- le dije viéndolo a sus ojos.

- Me das miedo Sakura- me dijo viéndome también- pero que te escuche no quiere decir que vaya aceptar.

- Ahí Syaoran por que tienes que ser asi- le dije a lo que él solo levanto los hombros -te propongo que olvidemos lo de la fiesta- dije un poco dudosa de estar diciendo esto ya que si me hubiera gustado que me diera una pequeña disculpa pero ya habían pasado varios días asi que sabía que nunca lo iba hacer asi que decidí dar el primer paso yo.- finjamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en la vida y que apenas vamos a presentarnos formalmente.

- Si estas esperando que te pida una disculpa Sakura, olvídalo nunca lo he hecho y no lo voy hacer ahora- me dijo.

- Eso ya lo entendí, desde la primera que vez que te vi pero ya me canse de estar peleando contigo, y antes de que mi vida se vuelva un completo infierno prefiero tratar de llevar la batalla tranquila contigo hacemos el pacto- le dije.

- Esta bien acepto- me dijo.

Pero sin embargo de los dos ninguno abrió más la boca por lo tanto parecía un pacto para no hablarnos que todo lo contrario.

-Háblame de ti, Sakura, que ha sido crecer en una familia poco común – me dijo de pronto como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-A que te refieres con poco común-le dije.

- A puesto a que veces te sientes en una cárcel- dijo- dime que se siente saber que hay chicos que se divierten normalmente pero tú simplemente no eres como ellos.

- Oh a eso te refieres- le dije- pues veras mis padres nunca me han prohibido nada pero..

-Eres afortunada- dijo él.

-No me interrumpas – le dije- y no soy afortunada ya que aun que mis padres nunca me han prohibido nada, mi hermano mayor no me permite hacer nada- le dije.

-Como asi- dijo.

- Pues desde que éramos pequeños mi hermano mayor siempre cuido de mi, nunca dejo que tuviera ningún contacto con ningún chico de hecho tu y Yue son los primeros, y eso por que el no ha estado presente, ya que enfermo por algo que comió

-Pero por que tus padres permiten eso no se supone que solo es tu hermano- dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- Pues- dije- porque a mis padres les parece de lo más normal que mi hermano actúe tan celosamente conmigo ya que soy su hermana menor y tiene que protegerme, pero la verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, sabes al principio cuando era niña me pareció de lo más tierno que convenciera a mis padres de que me metieran en kínder solo de niñas ya que era pequeña y no quería que me lastimaran- sonreí recordando ese día- pero cuando ya entre a la escuela- dije bajando un poco la mirada- no me pareció tan divertido, de hecho nunca me divertido estar rodeada de chicas todo el tiempo.

- Y por que nunca dijiste nada- dijo viéndome con una cara confusa.

-Claro que lo he hecho y mis padres también han hablado con Touya, pero el simplemente no quiere entender de que ya no soy una bebita, pero todo eso va a cambiar- dije levantando la cabeza- mis amigas tienen razón, ahora que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad he decidido que no me importa lo que diga mi hermano, voy a entrar en una universidad mixta, voy a empezar a llevar mi propia vida y también tengo que hacerle entender a mi hermano que es mi vida y no la suya, estoy harta de todo, quiero tener amigos no solo amigas, quiero salir, viajar por el mundo, ir a fiestas, quiero casarme y tener muchos hijos, pero…- pare pensando de nuevo- tengo que ser muy fuerte ya que mi hermano es un hueso rudo de corroer.

-Entonces…- dijo Syaoran- nunca has tenido novio.

-No-dije

-Nunca te han dado un beso, o chocolates, o invitado a una cita.

-No, te acabo de decir que mi hermano nunca me ha dejado- me pause- pero esta por cambiar.

-Tu vida es un poco parecida a la mía- me dijo- pero en mi caso es mi madre la que me controla.

-Explícate- le pedí.

-Pues todo comenzó cuando murió mi padre- dijo.

-Oh lo siento tanto- le dije- yo no sabía eso.

-Tranquila eso paso hace mucho tiempo ya- dijo tranquilamente.

-Continua por favor- le dije.

- Cuando mi padre murió, todo en la casa se puso de cabeza, incluyendo a mi madre por que desde que mi padre murió mi madre me comenzó a tratarme diferente- dijo con hilo de voz y eso me hizo voltearme a verlo por que sentí que iba a llorar pero cuando me lo volví a verlo su mirada era fría y sin ningún tipo de expresión – sabes a veces no entiendo como una madre puede odiar a su hijo – dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

- Li no digas eso una madr...

-Pero es cierto Sakura- dijo interrumpiéndome- mi madre no es como el resto, a veces creo que me culpa de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre es tan fría y calculadora, que le da miedo a cualquiera- suspiro profundo- a veces también creo que todo es culpa de ese tonto testamento que dejo mi padre- dijo viendo hacia el cielo- a veces solo quiero que mi vida fuera normal- dijo irónicamente- sabes porque- me pregunto a lo que yo negué con la cabeza- por que aquí en Hong Kong todas las mujeres solteras sueñan con ser la futura señora Li, y eso me tiene harto todas se acercan a mi por interés, todas las novias que he tenido siempre han sido unas falsas conmigo.

- Siento mucho oír eso Li, yo también odio a las personas falsas- le dije.

-Pero no es que nunca has tenido novio- dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-No, nunca ya te lo dije antes –le dije agachando mi cabeza, pero la volví a levantar- pero eso no quita que no haya conocido falsa en mi vida como por ejemplo compañeras de clases y alguna que otra profesora.

-También sé lo que es eso lamentablemente en mi colegio también paso con varias personas aunque solo tenga ahora tenga pocos amigos se que son amigos sinceros- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Lo mismo opino- dije.

De pronto nos quedamos callados sin nada más que decir. No podía creer que estaba teniendo una conversación normal, jamás me imagine que y yo fueramos parecidos me estaba preguntando s…

-Hey, como siguió tu tobillo-dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Creo que sigue un poco hinchado y duele bastante ha sido buena idea habernos quedado acá- dije viendo de pronto hacia a los alrededores- de verdad no sabes dónde estamos – le pregunte a lo que el negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que sería buena idea que te lleve al rio, sabes ponerlo en agua fría te ayudara un poco ya veremos cómo amanece mañana- el solo hecho que lleváramos dos días perdidos me asustaba bastante ya que no quería ni imaginar el alboroto que debería estar causando mi hermano.

-Si me gustaría, pero no sé si podre caminar hasta haya- le dije.

-Si… si quieres te puedo llevar a caballo- me dijo a lo que yo abri los ojos como platos y me quede con la boca abierta por un momento.

-Wow- dije- dime quien eres y que has hecho con el malhumorado de Li- dije levando una ceja y señalándolo con el dedo.

-Muy graciosa Sakura, yo solo decía para que no te maltrates más de la cuenta- dijo levantándose de hombros.

-Está bien-le dije

En el acto Li se acerco a mí y me subió en su espalda y caminamos en un como silencio hacia el rio, cuando llegamos ahí me quede maravillada con la vista, simplemente todo era hermoso y el rio era más bastante ancho pero tranquila y el agua era cristalina al otro lado se veía el otro lado del bosque, a la orilla del río habían un montón de flores que le daban un aspecto como si estuviéramos en medio de alguna obra de arte.

-Es hermoso-dije.

-Eso mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi por primera vez- dijo- te voy a poner sobre esta roca- tu solo mete el pie de acuerdo- cuando me dejo sobre la roca se adentro un poco más y se quito la camisa y puedo decir que no le quite la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo, definitivamente tenía que estar yendo algún gimnasio ya que lo que estaba viendo no tenia precio, Li tenia los músculos de su abdomen muy bien marcados y también los de sus brazos y sobre su estómago se podía ver una línea que bajaba y desa…

-Sakura me puedes decir que tanto me estás viendo- juro por Dios que esta mas roja que tomate y parecía que me habían comido la lengua los ratones por que no podía articular ninguna palabra en esos momentos, asi que continuo hablando- supongo que después de todo te atraigo un poco- termino diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa

-ERES UN CREIDO LIII- le grite pero a la misma no pude no sonreír ya que me había pescado viéndole.

-Tengo con que lucirme- dijo señalándose a el mismo- hasta tú crees que soy atractivo ahora no me lo puedes negar -dijo.

No lo aguante mas y empecé a reírme con más ganas el simple hecho de que haya dicho eso me causaba gracia ya que él era un gran creído y no merecía que yo le digiera que si lo encontraba un poco atractivo.

-De que te ríes Kinomoto- odiaba cuando me decía asi sentía como si estuvieras volviendo al inicio.

-Yo de nada Li- pero no pude que quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-Ya te quitare yo esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara- y dicho eso me empezó a echar agua del rio que por cierto estaba demasiado fría para mi gusto.

-No Syaoran no hagas eso – pero entro mas lo hacía más me reía no podía creer que estaba en medio de la nada con Li y que estuviera teniendo el mejor momento en toda mi vida.

-Entonces di que te parezco atractivo aunque sea un poquito- dijo tirándome agua.

-No te voy a mentir –dije- no eres feo pero no eres mi tipo- mentí un poco.

-Con que no soy tu tipo- me dijo dejándome de tirar agua- no sabía que teníamos "tipos"

-Si-dije- me vas a decir que ahora tú no tienes algún "tipo".

-Pues hay alguien que se aproximaba mucho a mi tipo-dijo jugando con el agua- tu sabes ella no es interesada y le importa poco mi apellido eso me gusta- dijo viendo hacia al agua como si fuera la gran cosa

-Hey enserio – le dije- como… como- no sabía cómo preguntarle ya que no sabía si era un tema muy personal pero el de nuevo leyó mi pensamiento.

- Quieres saber cómo se llama- a lo yo solo asentí- se llama Meilin Rujio- dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Y con eso me di cuenta de que Li sentía grandes cosas por ella, debería de ser una gran mujer ya que soportar a semejante hombre no debía ser tarea fácil porque de lo poco que conocía a Syaoran sabía que no era fácil pero ahora lo entendía un poco más ya que su vida no había sido fácil, en el fondo me alegraba de que hayamos hecho el pacto de paz.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo me divierto un poco. **

**Hola a todos mis lectores quiero decirles que he estado leyendo sus comentarios son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante y me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo siento no haber podido escribir los capítulos de las semanas pasadas pero es que tenía un examen de la universidad muy importante además mi hermana celebraba sus 15 años esa semana también entonces me fue imposible de verdad sentarme a escribir y aunque no me crean el teclado de mi computadora se me daño estoy que me muero ya que yo la uso mucho, pero tratare de subir los 2 de la semana pasada esta semana que viene y el próximo domingo subiré el capítulo de esa semana para no atrasarme más, en fin espero que me escriban sus opiniones respecto y prometo responderles apenas pueda y espero que disfruten y nos leemos chao besitos.**

**Ahhh esperen se me olvidaba este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana que nació el 30 de Octubre! Te Amo Bella! Y felices 15! Nunca hubiera deseado mejor hermana que tú! Y creo que no lo había dicho antes pero esta historia es toda dedicada ella ya que es una Sakura adicta!**

** PRONTO**

**SAKURA POV**

Y con eso me di cuenta de que Li sentía grandes cosas por ella, debería de ser una gran mujer ya que soportar a semejante hombre no debía ser tarea fácil porque de lo poco que conocía a Syaoran sabía que no era fácil pero ahora lo entendía un poco más ya que su vida no había sido fácil, en el fondo me alegraba de que hayamos hecho el pacto de paz.

Después de la conversación que tuvimos en el río no hablamos más de esa tal Meilin Rujio ya que no quise entrometerme porque no tenía tanta confianza con Li, así que deje de lado la vida nuestras vidas amorosas, bueno su vida amorosa.

Íbamos por nuestro 5 día en este bosque y mi tobillo había mejorado bastante, ya me podía mover por mi sola pero Li no me dejaba hacer mucho esfuerzo solo me dejaba caminar pequeños tractos, además de mi tobillo mi relación con Li estaba funcionando mejor ya que no se comportaba tan groseramente como al principio, claro siempre respetando mis espacios y además siempre se enojaba conmigo cuando me veía caminar con un poco de esfuerzo y me decía que yo era una gran "cabezota", la verdad es que me podría acostumbrar en este bosque, si nunca nos fueran a encontrar, Li ya no me caía tan mal.

-Hey –me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- voy a ir al rio por si se te antoja - dicho eso se fue ni siquiera me dejo contestar y a eso me refería cuando decía que nuestra relación a mejorado solo un poco.

La verdad es que no se me antojaba que darme sola en pleno bosque aun tenia pesadillas por la broma que Li me había hecho. Así que decidí seguirlo pero me solo metí los pies ya que el agua extremadamente fría estaba viendo el paisaje cuando cierto señorito empezó a bañar en agua.

-LIIII- le grite- el agua está muy frííía- le gite- si no paras ya verás.

- ya veré que – dijo muerto de risa- y no me llames por mi apellido Sakura no me gusta.

- Te llamare como r yo quiera – dije- Li y ya deja de tirarme agua- dije levantándome y empecé a tirarle agua a él también.

- Con que quieres guerra- dijo ensanchando una sonrisa quedaba miedo- pues guerra tendrás y ahora corre por qué de estas no te salvas.

-No Li, no por favor piensa en mí tobillo- dije alejándome lo mas que podía de Li.

-Estoy seguro que estarás bien, además te sirve como ejercicio- dijo corriendo detrás de mí.

Y dicho empecé a correr como una loca por medio del bosque, no sé cómo pero cuando me di cuenta Li me había alcanzado y prácticamente me brinco haciéndome caer con el encima, pero no me golpeé ya que el puso las manos en mi cabeza, su cara quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de mi boca.

-Eres un animal – me sonroje al verlo tan cerca sin darme cuenta me quede viendo sus labios ya que era imposible no verlos – Li – dije – muévete- apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Sa- dijo – kura- dijo tartamudeando acercándose más a mi cara, estaba tan cerca de la cara y estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de mis labios , pero a estas alturas sinceramente no me importaba que fuera Syaoran el me diera mi primer beso .

-SAKURA!-gritó una voz extremadamente conocida para mi, cuando me volteé para ver de quien se trataba. Juro que casi se me cae la boca al suelo ya que se trataba de mi hermano y unos policías que tenia a los lados.

- Hermano- dije tratando de levantarme del suelo.

-TU ESTUPIDO MOCOSO QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA- grito Touya.

Li se levanto y me levanto con cuidado, vi como fruncí su tan famoso ceño, no lo conocía mucho pero por las expresiones de su cara sabía que estaba tratando de controlar su enojo.

-NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO- dijo viendo a mi hermana con una cara que nunca había visto pero esa cara me daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, me daban miedo ambos por que parecía que se iban a matar.

- HEY HERMANO NO LE HABLES ASI- dije enojada viéndolo- el solo me ha estado ayudando.

-Cállate, Sakura yo se que fue lo que vi y tu eres la menos indicada, asi que camina- dijo tomando violentamente del brazo.

-Lo siento Li- dije alejándome- de él me hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo contigo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez fuera del bosque los paramédicos empezaron a revisar si estabamos bien en todos los sentidos, trate de acercarme de hablar con Li pero con mi hermano encima de mí me fue imposible, una vez nos dijeron que todo estaba en orden Touya me metió en un carro que había alquilado y empezó andar.

-Mamá y Papá están ansiando verte Monstro- dijo viendo hacia la calle – han estado muy preocupados por ti.

-En serio, ellos están aquí- dije volviéndolo a ver.

-No Sakura, ellos no están aquí están en nuestra casa esperándote- dijo sin dejar de ver a la carretera- Sakura- dijo viendo mientras en su semáforo en rojo- tus amigas ya están aquí están en Tomoeda, por lo tanto nosotros ahorita vamos para el aeropuerto.

-POR QUE HERMANO PORQUE- dije gritando

-Sakura, tranquilízate no hay necesidad de gritar- suspiro- nos tuvimos que ir al ver que la prensa se había enterado de que estabas perdida con el famoso Li- me quede sorprendida al ver que mi hermano si sabia quien era- por eso tuvimos que irnos ya que según papá también en Tomoeda había llegado el rumor de que estabas con él, así que decidimos irnos, por la seguridad de todos.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine que la prensa se llegara a dar cuenta- dije más para mí que para el por lo tanto no me contesto me quede viendo hacia afuera tenia rabia al saber que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para despedirme de Yue o de Li, era injusto pero así era mi hermano "ni el mas mínimo contacto con hombres."

-Vez el porqué no te dejo que te acerques a los hombres, Sakura, ellos siempre andan buscando algo mas, ellos no quieren nada contigo, siempre que se dan cuenta de que eres hija de el gran Fujitaka, hasta planes locos como perderte en un bosque se les ocurre, para enamorarte y sacarte todo el dinero.

-YA CALLATE TU SABES NADA-dije con lagrimas en los ojos- TU NO CONOCES A LI, Y A PESAR DE SER MI HERMANO NO ME CONOCES A MI!

-Sakura- dijo bajándose del carro y dándole la vuelta al carro ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto- perdóname hermana pero ya te darás cuenta que lo que te digo es cierto, solo que tú no quieres abrir tus ojos hermanita, y lo entiendo porque estas muy joven, ahora ven, nuestro avión espera por nosotros.

-Touya-dije con la voz en hilo- solo me montare contigo en ese avión si me prometes una cosa.

-Sakura estas no son horas par- no lo deje continuar esta decidida se lo iba a decir no me importa su respuesta esta tan harta de mi hermano.

-Ya hable con mis padres y tengo la aprobación de ellos, y sinceramente hermano no me importa lo que vayas a decir, es mi vida y yo sabré como defenderme, tú no tienes porque cuidar de todo el tiempo es injusto que no me dejes vivir mi vida, así que decidí matricular en una universidad mixta, tener amigos y novios, ir a fiestas en fin vivir mi vida- le dije con determinación.

-Sakura-dijo y no dijo nada más porque salí del auto y me encamine hacia el avión privado que nos esperaba, no quería oírlo más por todo el camino

Fue un viaje muy largo y muy tenso, ya que ninguno de los dos abrió mas la boca, solo se escuchaba el piloto hablando por el parlante dando siempre indicaciones, no sé en qué momento pero me quede tan profundamente dormida, estaba demasiado cansada porque dormir en el suelo por 5 noches no fue nada bueno, además pase pensando en mis padres, en mis amigas, en mi hermano y en cómo este iba a reaccionar cuando le digiera que no iba permitir que siguiera prohibiendo cosas.

Desperté cuando sentí que un rayo de luz me pegaba directamente a la cara, estaba en mi cuarto seguramente mi hermano me había traído hasta acá y seguro me tenían preparada una bienvenida ya que Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu estaban durmiendo plácidamente a la par mía.

-Sakurita- dijo de repente Tomoyo- ya estás aquí te hemos estado esperado pero creo que llegaste muy tarde por que nos venimos a dormir.

-La verdad ni yo misma sé a qué horas llegue ya que me quede dormida durante el vuelo- dije estirándome.

-Me alegra que ya estás aquí y no con esa bestia que tenias como acompañante, no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos por ti Sakurita, saber que fue por culpa de él que te perdiste- hizo como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien- a te juro que ganas no me sobran de matarlo.

-No fue por culpa de él que me perdí Tomoyo, yo fui la que salí corriendo de ese lugar el no tiene la culpa, además se comporto como todo un caballero

-Vaya Sakurita, quien te escucha dice que no querías salir de ese bosque, casi me creo el cuento de que la pasaste bien con él.

-Aunque no lo creas amiga Li, no parecía aquel tipo grosero que me grito en aquella fiesta o el que no me dejo cambiar de pareja con Yue- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando recordé a Yue- Tomoyo no me despedí de Yue.

-Oh si es cierto no lo sabes –dijo viéndome con una sonrisa de mala- te vas a morir cuando te des cuenta.

- De que me tengo que dar cuenta- dije.

-Ya cállense- dijo Rika- levantándose – parece como si hubieran comido lora, tenemos que guardar energía para cuando llegue Saku-dijo frotándose los ojos y cuando dejo de hacerlo se me quedo viendo fijamente-SAKURAAAA- grito- estas aquí amiga estábamos muy preocupada por ti amiga- dijo abrazándome fuerte- estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Ah cállate Rika, no ves que es muy temprano – dijo acomodándose más en la cama.

-Si cállate Rika, no ves que vez que ya despertaste a la princesa- dije en modo de burla, solo eso basto para que Chiharu se despertar.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa- grito durísimo es más tan duro que cualquiera diría que estaba corriendo peligro y se me tiro encima a abrazarme has vuelto amiga.

-Si Chiharu estoy aquí, pero suéltame que me estas ahorcando – dije liberándome un poco de su abrazo.

-Cuando has vuelto te hemos esperado toda la noche despiertas pero no llegabas, y al final el sueño nos gano la batalla – dijo todavía abrazándome

- No sé llegue dormida aquí no sabría decirte- dije agachando la cabeza- es que me pelee con mi hermano.

-Cuéntame algo nuevo, Sakurita- dijo Tomoyo viéndose las uñas- tu hermano y tu siempre están en guerra, pero contame porque se pelearon otra vez.

-Le dije que me dejara en paz, que me dejara vivir mi vida, y que me había matriculado en una universidad mixta y que quería tener amigos, novios y también quería irme de fiesta.

-Hey enserio- dijo Rika- ya era hora de que le digieras las verdades en la cara Saku bueno y que te dijo tu hermano.

-No me dijo nada, porque no lo quise escuchar y la verdad es que no me interesa saber su opinión ya casi cumplo los 18.

-Sakura, nosotras sabemos cómo ha sido tu vida con tu hermano – dijo Chiharu- es bueno que le digieras lo que pensabas.

-No se chicas en parte me siento mal, yo nunca le había hablado así- dije.

Y como si hubiera estado escuchando detrás de la puerta apareció mi hermano, y se nos quedo viendo fijo a todas como tratando de buscar algo.

-Sakura podría hablar contigo- dijo de lo más serio- tus amigas pueden bajar a desayunar, el desayuno está servido en la mesa- no termino decir desayuno cuando mis amigas habían abandonado el cuarto.

-Hermano te que-trate de decir algo pero mi hermano me tomo la mano y me encamino al balcón que conectaba nuestros cuartos.

-Sakura- dijo viendo hacia el horizonte- te voy a decir que no me gusto para nada que te hayas inscrito en una universidad mixta- dijo volviéndome a ver- pero yo tengo que entender que has crecido Monstruo eso lo acepto, pero lo que no acepto es que quieras irte de fiesta y tener novios, que paso con mi hermana pequeña, digo donde se fue la niña que conocía antes de irnos a Hong Kong.

-Hermano…- dije la verdad no sabía que decirle

-No, Sakura para mi siempre vas a necesitar protección, tu siempre serás mi hermanita así que nada de novios, no quiero nada de chicos alrededor tuyo y mucho menos a eso mocoso.

-Touya Syaoran no es ningún mocoso él supo cuidarnos muy bien durante esos cinco días en el bosque, y como se supone que me voy a casar a conocer gente.

-Sakura todo a su debido tiempo aun eres muy joven, no se cual es tu prisa Hermana, déjame irte soltándote poco a poco por favor, no estoy preparado para dejarte de cuidarte hermana.

-Está bien- dije- está bien hermano, te entiendo hermano- dije casi llorando y lo abrace, lo abrace porque a pesar de todo es mi hermano y me cuidaba y yo entendía a pesar de todo yo lo entendía pero ahora solo quería que me dejara vivir mi vida.

-Ahora Monstruo bajemos a desayunar, nuestros padres están ansiando verte.

Después de nuestra plática en el cuarto el ambiente se hizo menos pesado ya que mi hermano y yo ya nos hablábamos con normalidad, y mis padres estuvieron muy contentos de volverme a ver y entre risas y bromas me dijeron que la próxima vez no me iban a dejar salir si no iba con guardaespaldas, pero mi hermano prácticamente juro que no iba ir a ningún lado sin seguridad, pero eso ya lo íbamos a ver, no quería tener a nadie encima mío.

-Hija- dijo mi madre- sabemos que es muy pronto pero tu padre y yo queremos que conozcas a alguien que es muy importante para nosotros es el hijo de uno de las importantes colaboradores a nuestra empresa.

- Si hermana seria buena que lo conozcas- dijo Touya.

-Hermano no me acabas de decir haya arriba que aun no quieres que tenga novio , ni amigos ni nada de chicos cerca- y lo señale con el dedo- dime quien eres y que has hecho con mi hermano- todos rieron ante ese comentario.

-Una cosa es que no quiera a ningún mocoso extraño cerca de ti y otra muy diferente es que el medio hermano de tu mejor amigo este interesado en ti- dijo levantándose de la mesa y haciendo señas para que alguien pasara a nuestro comedor- Sakura, te presento a ….

Ok, cuando lo vi juro que mi boca toca el piso, que estaba haciendo el aquí, jamás pensé volverlo a ver, pero tampoco puedo negar que me alegraba mucho verle.

XxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxxX xXXxXXxXxXXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXXx XxxXxXxxXxxXxxXXxXXx

Gracias por leerme espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya que estaba bastante corto pero esto es un capítulo de transición para empezar armar la historia e ir encanjando piezas. Mil gracias a mis lectores que sepan que me encanta que me digan lo que opinan y a mis lectores fantasmas también se les aprecia y de verdad perdón por el retraso tratare de ponerme al día con ustedes. Mil gracias a:

**Yiriu69,july1animecarli-chan, Briseida, kendrix astrix y a todos los lectores fantasma espero que sigan leyendo y publiquen sus opinones! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo me divierto un poco. **

**Hola les quería decir algo con respecto a estos capítulos y es que son capítulos cortos ya que son capítulos de transición, ósea son capítulos que me van dando ideas para seguirlas montando y por el otro ahorita no tengo tiempo para hacerlos más largos pero prometo que el capítulo del Domingo va hacer el más largo ya que ese el capítulo de la semana y además estos los pongo porque sé que les quede mal unas semanas atrás y quiero que sepan que si leo los comentarios que ponen y que es por ustedes que continuo la historia muchas gracias a todos, chao nos leemos :*!**

**8. ESTO DI NO ME LO ESPERABA**

**POV SYAORAN **

Los días que pase con Sakura perdido en el bosque fueron un poco relajantes la verdad, me alegraba un poco haberme alejado de la cuidad., pero más ante las negativas de mi madre y sus desprecios constantes, casi apostaría que le daría un infarto si se diera cuenta que quien estuve perdido con la hija de su mayor competencia.

Cuando llegue a casa, como era de costumbre nadie me esperaba, es más no creo que se hayan dado cuenta que estuve asunte por 5 días, mis hermanas no estaban ya que cada una ya había partido a las universidades para reunirse con sus amigas, en la casa solo están los empleados, mi madre y yo, así que decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto para asearme y descansar.

Después de bañarme me a recosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era noche, me levante y me puse ropa de salir iba ir a buscar a Eriol y Takashi, necesitaba salir de mi casa, cuando estaba dispuesto a sacar mi carro me tope con mi madre.

-Necesito hablar contigo, pasa a mi despacho- dijo mi madre abriéndome más la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar.

Una vez me senté en sillón que quedaba enfrente del escritorio de mi madre, ella cerró la puerta y camino despacio hasta quedar sentaba enfrente de mí.

-Syaoran me entere que estuviste perdido por 5 días con la hija de nuestra competencia, eso no es bueno para nosotros, no sabes lo que hubiera pasado si dejo que la prensa publique la foto de los dos- dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz- vale más que pude impedir semejante tragedia.

-Este es el colmo madre me pierdo durante por 5 días, y a ti lo único que te importa es en lo que va a decir la gente- dije frunciendo mi ceño y levantándome de la silla- y si te interesa. Aunque ya sé que no, estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte- dije acercándome a la puerta.

-SYAORAN- dijo en un tono que llamo mi atención- adelante tu vuelo a Tomoeda- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara- esta semana de aquí- me volví a girar para abrir la puerta – ah SYAORAN-dijo a lo yo solo me quede sosteniendo la puerta- No te quiero ver cerca de Sakura Kinomoto, si me doy cuenta de que se les ve juntos en algún lado, te traigo de regreso, ya he terminado puedes irte.

Salí prácticamente corriendo de mi casa ocupaba paz y tranquilidad ocupaba aire así que en vez de ir a la casa de Eriol o Takashi me fui a un parque muy famoso en el centro de la cuidad, no quería nadie a mi alrededor.

Estaba tan metido en mi mismo que no me di cuenta que alguien se me había sentado al lado, la verdad no me importaba, ya que no me estaba hablando.

-No piensas dignarte, a por lo menos volver a ver que la persona que estaba sentada a la par tuya no es ninguna asesina- dijo una voz femenina muy familiar.

Juro que la persona que menos espera tener sentada a la par fuera Meilin ya que ella estaba en Inglaterra y no vendría si no en unas cuantas semanas más.

-Meilin que haces tú aquí, no deberías de estar en Inglaterra- dije aun con cara de asombro.

-Ya se me había olvidado como eras Syaoran, se suponía que dijeras "Oh Meilin, eres tú, me abrazas- en ese momento ella me abrazó- y me preguntas como me ha ido en el viaje, te extrañe mucho." – Dijo soltándome otra vez- Me ha ido bien, he venido antes porque me enterrado por Eriol y Takashi que estás perdido en un bosque, me asustaste tonto – dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas grosera- dije tomándole la mano- por supuesto que te extrañe Meilin, pero no es justo que hayas suspendido tu viaje por mí.

-No, No nada de eso Syaoran tu significas mucho para mí, además no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que andas perdido por ahí con una completa extraña, además los chicos me contaron que te vas en unos días para Tomoeda, cuando pensabas contármelo Syaoran Li- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos- pensabas que me iba a enojar menos si venia y me da cuenta por misma que no estabas.

- Lo siento, se que hubiera estado mal pero no quería que te regresaras pronto de tu viaje, se que amas ese país, no me parecía justo Meilin, no te enojes por favor, tu eres mi mejor amiga.

-Tú sabes que podríamos ser algo más- dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

-Meilin…-dije

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo te estaba probando, y dime porque estás aquí solo tan pensativo- dijo sentándonos otra vez en el banco.

- Lo mismo de siempre Meilin- dije poniendo mi cara entre mis manos.

-Tú... Tu madre Syaoran, que te dijo tu madre ahora- dijo

- Nada nuevo, me dijo que ella impidió que la prensa sacara las fotos de Sakura y yo, ya que eso nos causaría muchos problemas ya que...

-Sakura?- dijo levantando una ceja- quien es ella

-Hey no te pongas así, Sakura es la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, nuestra mayor competencia, pero lo que me da cólera es que ni siquiera le importaba, solo me dijo que no me quería ver cerca de ella.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu madre Syaoran, y a como lo veo nunca va a cambiar, pero no hablemos de ella que me da cólera que sea así contigo- dijo – mejor háblame de esa tal Sakura.

La noche se me fue demasiado rápido mientras le contaba cómo fue conocí a Sakura, como la había tratado mal el día de la fiesta, como nos habíamos perdido en el bosque y como después de unos días Sakura y yo no nos llevamos tan mal.

-Sakura puede ser un poco molesta por momentos pero no me desagrada- termine diciendo

-Jamás espere escuchar esas palabras de ti Syaoran enserio te agrada esa chica- dijo con un tono de voz que no supuse reconocer.

-No te pongas así, si te sirve de consuelo tu me agradas- le dije golpeando suavemente con mi hombro.

- No me pongo de ninguna forma cómo crees-dijo- y dime cuanto tiempo nos queda para compartir mientras viajas a Tomoeda.

- No sé, como una semana o menos no se la verdad, aun no puedo creer que mi mamá se comporte así conmigo, siempre alejándome de ella.

- Syaoran no hables de ella- dijo- no quiero que te pongas mal por culpa de ella.

-Tienes razón- dije levantándome del banco - quieres ir por un helado o comer la verdad- en ese momento mi estomago hizo un poco inconveniente- no he cenado y me estoy muriendo del hambre.

-Claro- dijo levantándose y enrollando su mano en mi brazo, ese tipo de cosas solo las acepta de Meilin no me molestaban ya que, ella era mi mejor amiga, no voy a negar que antes me atraía un poco pero mis sentimientos han ido cambiando.

Después de ir a cenar algo rápido, fuimos a una heladería ya que también me había antojado, Meilin y yo estuvimos hablando un rato más, y después de su madre preocupada por la hora la fui a dejar hasta su casa.

-Meilin, gracias por la compañía, la verdad es que si necesitaba hablar con alguien- dije viéndola.

- A mí también me ha estar contigo Syaoran, ya me hacía falta tiempo hablar como en los viejos tiempos- y abrió la puerta del carro- Buenas noches Syaoran.

- Buenas noches Meilin, que descanses- y dicho esto se bajo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa- HEY, MEILIN- y dicho esto se volteo hacia mi- ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana en la mañana?

- De momento nada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- por que a ti se te ocurre algo.

-Pues sí pero no te puedo decir porque es sorpresa, así qué te parece si mañana paso temprano por ti y vamos con mis amigos a hacer algo.

-Está bien, a qué hora- dijo.

- Temprano- dije sonriendo era tan fácil actual normal con Meilin.

-Está bien, buenas noches Syaoran.

Cuando iba rumbo a mi casa, me entro una llamada telefónica de Eriol, así que la conteste por el manos libres.

-Hey Eriol, que quieres tan tarde – dije

-Cómo es posible, que no nos hayas avisado que ya estabas bien, se supone que somos amigos.- dijo con reproche

-Cálmate Eriol, pareces mi novia- dije riéndome un poco.- si no los he buscado no es porque no quiera es porque no me sentía del todo bien quería estar solo un rato.

- No tu lo que querías era estar a solas con Meilin- dijo aun enojado- vale que somos nosotros a los que conoces de la infancia.

- Eriol, ya te dije que te calmaras un poco, donde estas puedo devolverme- dije

-No, no ya es tarde- dijo- mejor vete a tu casa, ya hablaremos mañana- dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Como tú quieras, Bro- dije aun riendo un poco- hey mañana quiero llevar a Meilin a dar un paseo en yate, y por supuesto yo le dije que ustedes también irían, que dices te apuntas, a ir con nosotros.

- Sí, claro después de todo Meilin merece que la recibamos por lo menos como se merece- dijo ya tranquilo.

-Si ya que no le podemos hacer la despedida, bueno te dejo he llegado a casa, vente temprano con Taka.

-Ok, Bro, hasta mañana.

-Ok- y colgué.

Subí rápido a mi habitación ya que no quería tomarme con mi madre, aun seguía un poco enojado por la forma en la que había actuado ahora en la tarde, ella no podía impedirme hablar con nadie, Sakura a pesar de lo cabezota que era, era una buena persona en realidad me agrada su forma de ser, los 5 días que pase con ella fueron muy relajantes para los dos, ya que nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y pude ver que la vida de ella era igual de complicada que la mía.

De la nada me acorde como la estaba persiguiendo en el bosque, como caímos y en la forma en la que quedamos que prácticamente rosábamos nuestros labios, aun recordaba cómo Sakura me miraba con esa miraba inocente, en ese color de ojos que tanto llamaba mi atención, el color de la piel de ella me gustaba mucho y combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en dos coletas, la verdad es que me dieron ganas de besarla quería saber si su belleza tanto externa como interna, pero me da miedo a que me rechazara, ya que sabía que ella nunca había tratado con un hombre antes, pero esa duda desapareció cuando vi como Sakura abrió un poco sus labios pero no paso nada ya que pareció el inútil del hermano, no se tal vez fue el destino el que intervino en ese momento, y tal vez fue mejor que sucediera así.

Me quede dormido pensando en ella.

Al día siguiente me desperté por la llamada que realizo Eriol diciendo que ya se encontraba de camino a mi casa, así que me dispuse a bañarme y a desayunar para solo tener que irnos de una vez.

Ellos llegaron cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, entonces les dije que me dieran un momento que solo me iba a lavar los dientes, cuando estuve listo, salimos de mi casa rumbo a la casa de Meilin.

-No puedo creer que no nos llamaras ayer no sabes como Eriol y yo estuvimos preocupados por ti- me reprocho Takashi.

- Deja de regañarme como si fueras mi novia Takashi, si nos los busque no fue porque no quisiera hablar con ustedes, solo quería estar un rato solo.

- Oh, claro estabas tan solo, que pasaste toda la tarde con Meilin- dijo Eriol aun enojado- y después dices que ella no te interesa.

-Si Meilin me encontró, fue por pura casualidad o no se pero yo no la llame, es más ni sabía que ella estaba aquí- dije.

- Y por que querías estar solo, no te bastaron los 5 días en un bosque – dijo Takashi.

-No seas tarado- dije- quería estar solo porque simplemente tuve OTRA gran pelea con mi madre, pueden creer que adelanto el viaje.

-NO – dijo- tu madre me sorprende cada día más.

Pero no pudimos seguir conversando ya que habíamos llegado a la casa de Meilin, le dije amigos que me esperaran dentro que ella ya debería de estar lista, cuando toque el timbre de la puerta, su madre me abrió y me saludo, a los dos minutos apareció ella, vistiendo un short jeans que resaltaba sus hermosas piernas y una blusa de tirantes color rosa que resaltaba lo desarrollada que estaba, Meilin tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar a decir verdad, le tome el pequeño maletín que llevaba y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ya que Eriol le había cedido su camp, hicimos el viaje en forma tranquila y en silencio.

Recogimos a Meilin a las 8:30 am y nos dirigimos al muelle en busca de el yate familiar, Meilin se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio la nave, y la verdad es que hasta yo mismo me sorprendía ya el yate tenia 3pisos, 10 habitaciones, una sala con un televisor que ocupaba la pared, un mini bar, las sillas, los sillones y todo lo que eran muebles eran color miel, también contaba con una cocina muy bien equipada y un comedor con 8 sillas, el último piso era alguna especie de discoteca donde se realizaban las fiestas nocturnas, en la cubierta había un pequeño jacuzzi y a la par sillas de bronceado y un pequeño asador para las parrilladas, el piso era de color café oscuro y las paredes eran blancas y el nombre del yate era **"CLAN LI".**

-Esto es sorprendente, Syaoran jamás me imaginaria que estará la sorpresa, muchas gracias- y se tiro hacia mi y no se cuando y como pero Meilin me besó. Vi como a lo lejos Eriol y Takashi nos miraban con la boca en el suelo.

-Meilin..- fue todo lo que puede articular en esos momentos.

-Shh calla- dijo ella aún sobre mis labios.

No sabía que hacer a decir verdad a decir verdad si esto hubiera pasado alguno meses atrás, hubiera aceptado el beso con más ganas, pero cuando Meilin me besó, no sentí nada hacia ella, lo que había sentido hacia ella cambio, pero tampoco quería rechazarla porque no quería hacerla sentir mal, juro que en estos momentos me siento como entre la espada y la pared.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo me divierto un poco.

Exámenes, exámenes los odio, hola chicos lamento informarles que por falta de tiempo no pude hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, pero que tuve un trabajo de la universidad y además de estudiar para mis exámenes que tedioso de verdad, les recuerdo que este cap y el otro son caps de transición que hacen que la historia se haga un poco mas larga por que no me gustan las historias que hacen las historias rápidas y de pocos caps, pero en fin espero que los disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios que sepan que si los leo, nos leemos chaito :*!

9. Algunos cosas que no me esperaba.

POV SAKURA

-Una cosa es que no quiera a ningún mocoso extraño cerca de ti y otra muy diferente es que el medio hermano de tu mejor amigo este interesado en ti- dijo levantándose de la mesa y haciendo señas para que alguien pasara a nuestro comedor- Sakura, te presento a ….

Ok, cuando lo vi juro que mi boca toca el piso, que estaba haciendo el aquí, jamás pensé volverlo a ver, pero tampoco puedo negar que me alegraba mucho verle.

-Yue que estás haciendo aquí- corrí a abrazarlo pero me deshice del abrazo cuando escuche a mi hermano carraspear.

- Distancia, chicos distancia- dijo mi hermano separándonos- por cierto ustedes dos desde cuando se conocen- oh, oh pequeño detalle.

-El era mi pareja en el paseo- dijo Rika- así que lo presente a mis amigas y nos hicimos amigos todos de inmediato dijo- termino diciendo con una sonrisa, salvada por la campana.

-Bueno- dijo- pero mantén esas manos lejos de mi hermana

-Descuida- dijo Yue – no volverá a ocurrir dijo guiñando un ojo- ya me dijiste las reglas.

-¿Reglas?- dije –ya me extrañaba a mí, que me permitieras tener un amigo hombre.

-Si, Sakura como te dije antes, aun no puedo soltarte pero entiendo que quieras tener tus libertades, así que porque no darte un poco de esa libertad que tanto quieres con Yue.

-Hermano…- no sabía ni que decir.

-Yue, es el medio hermano de Yukito, y ha venido a estudiar aquí a Tomoeda, por que no se ponen de acuerdo para que vayan a la misma Universidad, él sería como tu guardaespaldas.

-Más que guardaespaldas mi amigo hermano- y volteé a verlo y le sonrisa.

-Seré lo que tú quieras -me dijo- ahora me disculpo pero tengo que ir a casa de mi hermano, que debe de estar ansioso esperando verme, ya que la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando tenía tan solo 7 años.

-Oh, eso es muy triste- dijo mi madre.

- Si, pero eso no impidió que nos siguiéramos manteniendo la oportunidad de mantenerlos en contacto telefónicamente o por correo, solo que no había podido venir antes, ya que mi madre no permitía que viniera a visitar a mi hermano por miedo a que mi padre no me dejara volver con ella.

De lo poco que sabía de la familia de Yukito, era de que su madre había muerto hace mucho; fue muy duro para él ya que según Touya el nunca la conoció ya que murió el mismo día que nació, y después de un año de muerta su madre, su padre volvió a casarse pero eso matrimonio no duro mucho pero nadie nunca me dijo que Yukito había tenido un hermano, y ahora me sentía mal por ambos, ya que estuvieron mucho tiempo separados, y después de tanto tiempo se vuelven a encontrar solo porque el único padre que tenían en común estaba muerto, que injusta que era la vida.

-Oh- dije- entonces tú también debes de estar muy ansioso de irle a ver.

-Sí, de hecho si lo estoy- dijo sonriendo.

- Pues ve – dijo mi padre- pero quiero que los dos regresen a la hora del almuerzo, quiero celebrar que mi hija está aquí con nosotros otra vez.

-Si ven- dijo mi madre- será bueno que estemos todos, ahora que mi bebé está en casa- y dicho me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, a mí también me gustaría tenerlos aquí- dije.

-Está bien- dijo- a con su permiso me retiro.

-Vamos, yo te llevo -dijo mi hermano y se volteo hacia nosotros - nos vemos en el almuerzo, porque tengo que ir hacer una vuelta a la empresa y regreso, con Yukito y Yue.

-Está bien, ve tranquilo – dijo mi padre- nosotros los esperaremos.

Una vez mi Yue y mi hermano salieron de la habitación, mis padres se abalanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme y darme besos por toda mi cara, no podía negar que yo también estaba feliz de estar otra vez con ellos.

-Oh Sakura, todos estábamos preocupados por ti pequeña, sobre todo tu hermano que ya sabes como es.

-Todos los días que estuve fuera pensé en todos ustedes- viéndolos a todos porque- sabía que mi hermano iba a hacer el más preocupado por mí, pero la verdad es que no la pase mal- dije sonriendo- la verdad es que Li cuido muy bien de mi.

- Te refieres al heredero de la empresa Li hija- dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, padre ese mismo- dije- pero que pasa padre porque pones esa cara.

-Sakura, no quiero que te le acerques a él nunca más me oíste tienes prohibido, él no es bueno para ti hija- dijo agarrándome de los dos brazos un poco alterado.

-Tranquilo padre- dije- no crea que lo vuelva a ver, pero oye porque te alteras así, puede que Li sea un poco arrogante y que a veces lo odie por comportarse así pero no veo nada malo que nos hablemos si nos volvemos a ver, la verdad es que me cae bien- y dicho eso mi madre puso una cara de preocupación y mi padre frunció más su ceño y mis amigas casi tocan el piso con la boca.

-Hija, solo haz lo que tu padre te ordene, por favor, él sabrá porque te lo pide- dijo viéndome.

-No, no voy hacer, a mi no parece que me prohibían hablar con las personas sin ninguna explicación y ya les dije que me parece imposible que los dos volvamos a ver ya que el vive en Hong Kong.

-Sakura…- dijo mi padre.

-No padre, primero mi hermano y ahora ustedes no lo puedo creer- dije caminando hacia mi cuarto con mis amigas caminando detrás de mí.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me sentía demasiado encerrada así que salí al balcón de mi cuarto aun con amigas detrás de mí.

-Sakura, porque reacciones así si tú odias ese tipo- dijo Chiharu.

-Ya no lo odio Chiharu, Li y yo tenemos una vida muy complicada muy parecida, solo que tenemos diferentes maneras de expresar sentimientos.

- Wow, Sakura es increíble como cambio tu manera de pensar acerca de él- dijo Rika.

- Es que los días que pase sola con él, Li se comporto tan diferente que – sonreí al recordar ese pequeño detalle- que le dije que si se comportaba así por el aire del bosque, y volvió hacer el mismo de antes- termine diciendo.

- Me huele amor en el aire- dijo Tomoyo- Sakurita, algo me dice que te estás enamorando de la persona menos inadecuada.

- No me gusta, Tomoyo, lo considero más como un nuevo amigo, además no creo que lo vuelva a encontrar.

-Pero ese Li no se ve como una persona fácil de tratar- dijo Chiharu- además te pidió disculpas por comportarse mal contigo el día de la fiesta.

-Yo lo dudo- dijo Tomoyo dijo viéndose las uñas.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Rika- él se disculpo o no.

-No, pero su actitud y eso es lo que cuenta.

En ese momento empezaron a tocar la puerta y Tomoyo fue abrir y era Muiki la ama de llaves.

-Señorita Sakura, sus padres te esperan en el comedor y que se disculpan por haberte presionado con algo tan insignificante- dijo Muiki- el Señorito Touya y sus amigos llamaron y dijeron que no tardan en llegar.

- Gracias Muiki, diles a mis padres que no hay problema que enseguida bajo- le dije.

-Con su permiso Señorita- y dicho eso se retiro.

-Ok, creo que ahora si podemos bajar.

Cuando baje con mis amigas, Yukito, Yue y mi hermano venían entrando, Yukito corrió hacia mí y me abrazo y me alzo en el aire y me empezó a dar vueltas.

-Oh Sakura estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos por aquí, estuve a punto de irme con tu hermano pero tus padres no me dejaron.

-Me alegro que no te hayan dejado, porque si te pierdes quien me ayuda con mi hermano después.

-Muy gracioso Monstruo- dijo despeinando.

-Touya, suéltame ya verás- dije.

Una vez todos sentados en la mesa, empezamos a hablar de las cosas durante la semana, Yue y Yukito estaban muy felices de compartir con nosotros, todos estaban felices de verme y yo estaba feliz de volver a verlos a todos.

-Sakura, lleva a Yue a conocer nuestra casa- dijo mi padre.

-Me encantara conocerla- dijo Yue sonriendo.

-Sí, hija llévalo al jardín – dijo mi madre.

-Está bien, vamos, no importa si vamos con mis amigas – dije viéndolas a ellas.

-Claro, porque no- dijo sonriendo- después fue por Rika que te conocí- dijo guiñando el ojo, eso era mentira pero eso quedaba entre solo nosotros.

Los 5 nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos al jardín principal de la casa, y nos íbamos riendo de las cosas que Yue nos iba contando ya que a este pobre le había pasado de todo.

-Te lo juro Sakura, ese perro estaba loco seguro se imaginaba un bistec cada vez que me veía.

-Para Yue, ya no aguanto más – dije agarrándome el estomago.

Le enseñe el jardín, y vi como casi su boca toca el piso, ya que no era un jardín normal sino que en el fondo se encontraba un lago con cisnes.

Después de caminar un poco más por el jardín, decidí llevarlo a dentro, he de decir que mi casa es lo bastante grande y llena de recuerdos de los que iba hablando con Yue, por lo tanta en al algún momento de nuestro recorrido las chicas se aburrieron y nos dejaron solos.

-Tu casa es bastante interesante pero que te parece si mejor hablamos de ti- dijo Yue.

-Cuéntame, como estuvo pasar 5 días perdida con el gran Syaoran Li- se volteo a mirarme- debió de ser muy aburrido.

-Pues fíjate que al principio, quería irme muy lejos de él pero como al segundo día se empezó a comportar un poco menos como él gran Li- dije- además me ayudaba con el tobillo, creo que detrás de esa capa hay una gran persona- dije sonriendo.

-Vaya- dijo- todo lo que llegas a creer de una persona en tan solo unos días.

-Yue- dije- la verdad es que esto si no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

- Deja me adivinar, quieres saber por qué Syaoran y yo ahora no nos soportamos- dijo levantando una ceja.

La verdad es que si quería saber el porqué ellos no se llevaban nada bien, Syaoran después de todo nunca más volvió a tocar el tema.

-Pues, resulta que trate de cubrirlo, diciendo una pequeña mentira, pero no resulto como yo quería, sino que esa mentira se fue convirtiendo en una más grande y más grande, pero no fue para hacerle ningún mal, pero al final todo termino peor de lo que pensaba.

- Y tú nunca trataste de aclarar las cosas con él, decirle que tratabas de ayudar- dije…

-No, porque a pesar de que lo quise ayudar, no fue de la mejor forma, decirle a un periódico más popular que Syaoran Li era gay, y que por eso no tenía ningún interés por las mujeres, decepciono a muchas y lo persiguieron por mucho tiempo, y hubieron muchas mujeres que decían cosas, la cuestión no fue nada agradable y después sacaron otra gran noticia donde yo supuestamente decía que Syaoran solo estaba esperando que su madre se muriera para heredar todo y dejar cerrar la empresa y dejar a toda su familia en la calle, ósea en otras palabras catalogaron a Li como una persona sin corazón.

-Y tú dijiste todo eso a beneficio de quien, digo porque lo hiciste exactamente.- dije frunciendo mi ceño.

-La prensa andaba detrás de él por cosas peores, Sakura, Syaoran no sabe esto pero mi padrastro es periodista, y odia a la familia Li, lo único que hice fue hablar con él para que cambiara cosas y termine en esos chismes, pero a pesar de que ya no me hable y me odie se que de algún modo lo ayude.

-Por que nunca le dijiste nada tal vez si Li supiera que lo hiciste por una buena razón, se que ustedes dos volverían hacer amigos.

-NO- dijo Yue con voz fuerte- no puedo, si mi padrastro se llegara a enterar de que te he contado podría hacerte algo a ti o alguien que sea importante para mí.

-Pero Li… él… él tiene que saber la verdad del porque dijiste todas esas mentiras- dije agarrándolo de los brazos.

-No entiendes Sakura- dijo el agarrándome de los brazos- todos corremos peligro, por favor prométemelo- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos- promételo que esto que te acabo de contar no saldrá de nosotros dos- yo volvió a ver para otro lado- vamos Sakura, es muy importante para mí que me lo prometas.

-Está bien- dije no muy convencida- te lo prometo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contárselo a Li.

Continuamos nuestro viaje por alrededor de la casa, mis padres los volvieron a invitar a quedarse a tomar café y a la cena, a lo que ellos no negaron en aceptar.

Después de la cena, ellos se retiraron a descansar Chiharu y Rika también se fueron con la escusa de que mañana asistirían a una prueba de natación en la universidad que habíamos decidido entrar "UNIVERSIDAD DEL CENTRO DE TOMOEDA".

Una vez en mi cuarto con Tomoyo, me dispuse a darme una ducha rápida y ponerme ropa comoda, una vez fuera vi como Tomoyo me veía con cara de que me iba hacer una y mil preguntas con respecto a la charla que tuve con Yue mientras ellas no estaban.

-Y bien-dijo Tomoyo- que tanto estuvieron hablando tu amigo y tú.

-Cosas de su familia y de mi familia- dije rápido- y ustedes porque nos dejaron solos.

-Nos sentimos incomodas entre ustedes, es que tenían que verse Sakurita, parecía que estaban aislados del mundo, solo ustedes dos, pero me extraña que tu hermano no haya dicho nada aún.

-QUE- dije- claro que si a brincado desde que está aquí me ha pasado mandando mensajes a la celular de que guardara distancias y cosas así, y sin que mediera cuenta le dijo a Yue que nos estaría vigilando y además tiene ciertas reglas de acercamiento, y no estábamos en nuestra burbuja es que en si la historia de mi familia es muy interesante.

-Pero no puedes negarme que el siente interés por ti Sakurita, más que a la casa, creo que te encontraba más interesante a ti- dijo entre pequeñas sonrisillas.

- Eso... eso- dije más roja que un tomate- es mentira, Tomoyo no me avergüences- dije tapando mi cara con una de mis almohadas.

-Pero por que te pones así, no ves que eres hermosa y además tienes derecho a ser feliz con quien quieras- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Yue es solo un nuevo amigo, recuerda que nunca trate con hombres hasta ahora- dije aun sonrojada- Yue me agrada pero aun es muy pronto para saber si tiene interés en mi o yo en él no crees- volví a verle.

-Nunca es muy temprano para el amor por cierto, has sabido algo de tu amigo en Hong Kong- dijo levantando una ceja- no sé cómo te agrada ese tipo.

-Ya te lo dije, Li y yo tenemos una vida muy parecida, Tomoyo si hubieras sido la que se hubiera perdido con el bosque pensarías como yo.

-Lo dudo, seguramente ni le hubiera dirigido la palabra- dijo viéndose las uñas- dime Sakurita, te gustaría volverlo a ver.

-No sé, Tomoyo- dije y era cierto no sabía si quería volverlo a ver después de cómo quedamos "el encima mío a punto de besarme".

-Hola tierra llamando a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- en que te has ido Sakura que te has sonrojado tan de repente.

-Que- dije tocándome la cara- no… en nada… en nada- dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No te creo- dijo cruzando los brazos- y no me mientas Sakurita, no tienes porque, si somos como hermanas o al menos eso creía hasta hoy…

-No te pongas así Tomoyo, claro que lo somos pero es que me da pena decírtelo- le dije.

-Sea lo que sea dímelo Sakurita, te prometo que no me reiré o contare a alguien- dijo levanto la mano derecha en señal de promesa.

-Casi…- dije en voz baja.

-Casi que Sakurita, no me pongas nerviosa- dijo Tomoyo- anda dime.

-Casi me dan mi primer beso- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

-Sakura…

No podía verla a la cara me daba pena, pero tampoco podía negar que me hubiera gustado que Syaoran fuera el que me diera mi primer beso, no sabía porque hubiera preferido que fuera él en vez de Yue, si Yue me había tratado mejor que Li, pero tampoco podía decir que tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia a ambos ya que por Yue sentía amistad, pero por Li no sabía que era lo que exactamente esta sintiendo…


End file.
